Darkness Lady A Dama da Escuridão
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Sua dor foi mais forte que a da maioria. Seu Destino foi entrelaçado com a escuridão.E seu amor foi mais forte que seu ódio.Umafic sobre amor e ódio sendo divididos com as trevas e a luz. Porquê ela não pôde prever seus destino. E nem ele. COMPLETA.
1. Sobre a fic

_Algumas instruções antes de você começar a ler..._

_Sim, nós temos bananas! Opa... Frase errada!_

_O que eu queria dizer era:_

_Sim, teremos algumas informações retiradas do sexto livro de Harry Potter, e se você não leu ainda, não continue... Vamos! As informações que eu passarei tem até certa importância em HP 06... Seria injusto com você!_

_Depois, vejamos..._

_Sim, essa fic é dedicada a todas as Perversas... Minha amada família que me apóia em todas as loucuras que eu desejo fazer, e que foram as primeiras a me apoiar nesse projeto._

_Bem, meu "casamento" com Tom Riddle está chegando... Não, eu ainda não sei a data... E enfim serei Lady Voldemort... Ou melhor Lady Belle Lolly Perversa-Black Riddle. _

_**Sobre as atualizações **_

Difícil... Não sei ainda como irei estar atualizando. Uma vez por mês, duas no máximo. Prometo que tentarei estar sempre atualizando.

_**Sobre as outras Fics **_

Tirando essa e o Challenge das Perversas, não atualizarei nada por enquanto... Afinal, _Anjo de Cristal_ eu perdi a inspiração... Não casam as informações com o livro HP 06... Mas tentarei atualizar a partir do ano que vem.

_The Reason of my life_ será atualizada a partir do ano que vem também.

_A Walk to Remember, _vixi… Alguém ainda lê isso? O.O

_**Sobre essa fic **_

Cada capitulo tem o nome de uma música de Metal Melódico. Bandas: _Theatre of Tragedy, Within Temptation, Nightwish, Tristania, Iced Earth, Lacrimosa, Lacuna Coil, e etc etc etc… __Mas às vezes eu posso pirar e por uma coisa nada a ver com o estilo (Como alguma Opera). _E aconselho a ouvir a música enquanto lê. .

_Bem, ela conta a história do inicio dos Comensais. A época em que Tom Riddle ainda estava começando a ser realmente cruel... Ou, basicamente, a época em que ele ainda era humano._

_Sim, teremos personagens Originais, porque o dia em que eu escrever algo sem uma P.O. então não sou eu XDDD._

_E por fim, mas não menos importante: DEIXEM REVIEW! _

Beijos Especiais: Toda a família Perversa que sempre me apóia, à minha Mãe que me aconselha e ajuda, minha irmã que me ajuda em outras coisas, e a Everton e Flávio que são grandes amigos  
**_Belle Lolly Perversa-Black (Riddle)_**


	2. Prólogo

_**Darkness Lady.**_

**Prólogo.**

A casa no meio da escuridão tinha um belo e fantasmagórico brilho, um aspecto de bruma invadia todos os recintos. A mulher no centro da sala, ajoelhada, com raiva daqueles seres encapuzados e estranhos.

- Eu juro, peguem o que quiserem e dêem o fora daqui, simplesmente façam isso.

Os comensais riram com gosto. Um deles, postado ao lado da lareira, observava um dos belos quadros que havia na sala. Ele teria quase passado despercebido, se não fosse tão diferente dos outros. Diferente dos outros, que usavam roupas idênticas, este usava uma fina capa negra. Ela, apesar de toda a escuridão que os cercava, parecia que possuía brilho próprio. Era aparentemente feita de seda, e refletia a luz da lareira. Seu rosto, assim como os dois outros, estava oculto por uma máscara cor de marfim, extremamente reluzente. Ele se virou, lentamente, fazendo com que ela encarasse os olhos extremamente escuros que ele possuía e sentiu um leve tremor ao ver o brilho estranho que ele tinha.

- Senhor, eu faço qualquer coisa para vocês... Entrego qualquer coisa.

- _Drakulya_ – Ele disse-lhe, os olhos brilhando intensamente, ela estremeceu. – Quero _Drakulya._

- Aquela coisa não... Não existe mais. Morreu junto de meu marido!

Aquele ser gargalhou uma fria gargalhada. Ela realmente reparou que precisava entregar. Sua alma, ou aquilo.

- Está bem, façamos um acordo. – Ela levantou-se, ainda temerosa. – Não posso entregar-lhe _aquilo_, mas você sabe que talvez...

- Está começando a me irritar, mulher... – Ele andou lentamente até ela e segurou com força seu rosto. – Acho melhor me entregar o que tem, se não quiser se ferir.

- Com uma condição. – Ela falou, os olhos refletindo desespero – Eu quero uma promessa que não irá me ferir.

- Não temos que prometer nada para uma verme inútil como você – um dos comensais falou, com sarcasmo.

- Então nunca sequer chegarão perto _daquilo_.

- Senhor, não seria melhor apenas matarmos esse verme?

- Não... Ela tem razão – Ele largou o rosto dela, deixando a marca de seus dedos. – Leve-nos ao que você tem e terá minha palavra que não será ferida... _Hoje._

Ela sabia que aquilo era o melhor que conseguiria. Com um pouco de sorte se livraria daquele peso que carregava já há tanto tempo e ainda poderia fugia para algum lugar distante, e não seria pega por aqueles seres repugnantes.

- Venham comigo, e não façam barulho, ou saberão que estão aqui.

Um dos comensais chegou perto do senhor deles, e cochichou algo.

- Tem razão, nós não devemos ir todos, apenas alguns de nós devem acompanhá-la. – Ele apontou para três comensais que começaram a acompanhá-lo, escadaria acima da casa.

A mulher fez sinal de silêncio quando chegaram no corredor. Os comensais pareciam nervosos e desconfiados, enquanto que o líder deles observava bem ao seu redor qualquer minimo movimento. Aquela podia ser a chance de sua vida, ou simplesmente uma tentativa frustada da mulher de criar uma armadilha. Caso ela tentasse algo, não conseguiria fugir, mesmo que matasse a todos que estavam no andar superior.  
Quando chegaram a mais da metade do corredor, ela se virou para eles, tensa.

- Não posso entregar o que vocês desejam, mas darei a chave para que o tenham. - Ela sussurrou. Em seguida bateu na parede a sua direita. - Angéline! Lollyta! Venham, eles já se foram.

Um pesado silêncio se seguiu, enquanto a parede abria revelando uma passagem secreta. Quando a parede acabou de se abrir, duas jovens estavam paradas a porta. A mais velha de camisola longa branca e penhoir, e uma menininha que não deveria ter mais de 5 anos, com uma camisola rendada cor-de-rosano colo da mais velha, que olhava dos comensais para a senhora e da senhora para os comensais.

- O que acha que está fazendo, sua inutil? - Um dos comensais apontou-lhe a varinha.  
- Disse que daria a chave para que vocês tenham o que querem. Apresento-lhes Angéline e Elizabeth Lollyta Drake. As duas filhas do meu finado marido. - Ela cruzou os braços - Agora quero que cumpra sua palavra.  
- Milorde, deixe-me matá-la para o senhor.  
- Não, dei minha palavra, mas aviso-lhe se descobrirmos que isso era somente uma armação, caçaremos-lhe até no inferno se for necessário, mas não sairá impune.  
- Dou-lhe minha palavra de que, com relação ao que me pediu, isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer.  
- Do que você está falando, Diana? - Angéline, a mais velha, olhava desesperada para a mulher a sua frente, enquanto segurava a menor com mais força no colo - O que você pretende fazer, Pelo amor de Deus!  
- Agora vocês não serão mais problema meu. Agradeça ao seu pai por isso.

Angéline olhou suplicante para os comensais a sua frente.

- Façam o que quiserem comigo! Mas, por favor, deixem a meninha ir! Ela não tem culpa de nada.  
- Cale a boca, imunda. Milorde, o que faremos?  
- Peguem-nas e vamos logo, antes que amanheça.

Diana ainda olhou friamente, enquanto os comensais arrastavam as duas meninas. Não podia fazer nada para ajudá-las, e mesmo se pudesse, não o faria. Agora o destino delas não estava mais em suas mãos.

_Continua..._

* * *

N.a.:  
Olááááááá!  
Hehehe... Eu amo esse prólogo, apesar de que nem o li ainda. Se tiver uma grande porcaria vocês me perdoem, mas é que eu queria já postar pelo menos o prólogo hoje, em homenagem a minha amada Maninha **Lisa Black **que está fazendo 18 aninhos hoje. MANINHAAAAAAAAAA! TE AMOOOOOOO MUITOOOOOOO! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOOOO!  
Se eu já comecei a postar, é tudo em homenagem a ela, minha Ghost Writter nessa fic.  
Também quero agradecer a Mimi Granger, que também deixou um comentário.  
Bem, vejamos... Eu estarei atualizando o próximo capitulo em **31/10**, homenagem ao Halloween, época em que o véu entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos estão mais próximos um do outro... A noite mais longa do ano, assim como esta está sendo para Angéline... E a trilha dele vai ser a música **Virago** do Theatre of Tragedy...

Bem, milhões de beijinhos para vocês e **DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS!  
Belle Lolly Perversa-Black.  
**20/10/2005

Visitem: **www(ponto)perversas(ponto)cjb(ponto)net  
perguntasmarotas(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com**


	3. Capitulo 01 Música Theatre of Tragedy

Capitulo 01 – _**Virago (Theatre of Tragedy)**_

Angéline olhou pela janela do quarto em que a haviam enfiado naquele casarão. Bem, ao menos poderia chamar aquilo de quarto, e estava junto de Lolly, era isso o que mais importava no momento.

Uma cama de dorsel, uma escrivaninha, um armário que parecia muito tolo jogado em um canto e uma penteadeira. Sem mais nada no quarto, no que diz respeito a móveis. Não que fosse um lugar desagradável, mas se a situação fosse menos critica talvez até apreciasse um pouco mais a bela vista das montanhas que sua janela mostrava.

Não deviam ser nem oito horas ainda. Vira o sol nascer, mas não ouvira muito barulho. A verdade é que Angéline esperava que alguém viesse e fizesse logo algo com elas, assim pelo menos não teria aquela terrível sensação de abandono que tinha agora. Ouviu a respiração lenta e ritmada da irmã, mas isso era apenas um pequeno detalhe naquele estranho vazio.

Sabia desde que seu pai se casara com aquela mulher terrível, que mais dia ou menos dia ela daria um jeito para mandá-las para bem longe. Claro que nunca em sua cabeça se passara a idéia de dá-las para seqüestradores. E o que mais a assustara foram os olhos daquele ser desprezível quando a madrasta as entregou, dizendo que estariam mais perto do que queriam. Ela sabia o que eles tinham ido buscar... E se só de se imaginar um passo mais perto os olhos dele brilharam tão intensamente, se visse o que ela trazia sempre consigo então... Não, não era hora de pensar nisso. Prometera ao seu pai guardar aquele segredo, e guardaria.

- Mamãe? – Lolly sentou na cama, coçando os olhos. Desde pequenina chamava a irmã de 'mãe' pelo simples costume. E ninguém merecia mais que Angéline aquele apelido tão carinhoso.

Sorrindo meigamente, como se não estivessem presas em um casarão estranho, Angéline sentou-se ao lado da irmã, acariciando-lhe de leves os longos e levemente ondulados cabelos.

- Dormiu bem, Princesa?

- Tive um sonho estranho... Homens de mascara e capa nos levavam para longe. – Ela vê a irmã morder o lábio inferior, e sorri candidamente. – o que foi, mamãe?

- Não foi um sonho, Lolly... Mas não se preocupe, eles não lhe farão mal.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e passa a examinar o quarto ao redor. Seus olhos brilham ao ver a penteadeira, com seu grande espelho e com seus passos infantis de menininha de 6 anos, corre até ela, para poder examiná-la melhor. Elizabeth Lollyta sempre quisera uma penteadeira, e seu pai havia-lhe prometido uma para quando completasse 15 anos. Infelizmente ele se fora, e ela não poderia sequer cogitar a idéia da madrasta gastar um centavo furado com ela. Para ela, aquela peça de madeira, com detalhes em relevo era a coisa mais bela que já tinha visto.

- Eles deram isso para a gente, Mamãe?

- Eles nos colocaram aqui. Nada é nosso.

- Mas por que eles nos colocaram aqui, Mamãe? – Os olhinhos azuis da pequena se estreitaram lentamente. Havia começado até a gostar dos tais homens maus de capa, mas agora que não poderia ter sua penteadeira a coisa mudara de forma.

- Eles nos colocaram aqui para saber onde nos estamos, querida.

- Ah! Como naquelas histórias onde o pirata seqüestra a mocinha e o mocinho vai salvá-la? – Angéline assente com a cabeça – Então quer dizer que um príncipe vai vir salvar a gente, Mamãe?

- Talvez... Quem sabe, pequena?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom Riddle sempre fora cuidadoso com tudo em sua vida, desde que se descobrira bruxo. Escolhia cuidadosamente suas primeiras vitimas para que não houvesse maiores prejuízos depois. Seus servos, mesmo os mais velhos que ele, sempre respeitavam suas decisões. Não era de se espantar então, que estivessem tão furiosos com essa inesperada 'sobrecarga'.

- Milorde ouça o que digo. Seqüestro não é um bom passo. Uma hora teremos que destruir aquelas duas, por que não fazer agora?

- Aquela mulher citou _Drakulya_. Disse que gostaríamos de ficar com elas por causa daquilo. Ficarei com ambas até descobrir que relações têm com a magia. Depois disso, aproveito o que der, e então poderá matá-las, caro Rewson.

- Senhor, aquela mulher teria dito até que a parede da casa tinha relação com _Drakulya_ ao ver que isso lhe salvaria a pele. Eu pesquisei a família, ela é madrasta das meninas, provavelmente as queria longe, e conseguiu um trouxa para carregá-las!

Rewson nem soube direito o que o atingiu. A única coisa que raciocinava era que Cruciatus realmente doía. Riddle olhava sem emoção para o corpo do senhor já de idade se contorcendo no chão. Seus olhos negros não demonstravam nenhum sentimento.

- Perdoe-me, Milorde – Rewson, sem fôlego, declarou após Riddle ter parado de enfeitiçado-o. – Apenas quis dar minha opinião... O senhor ainda é jovem, acredite em mim, elas serão um peso desnecessário.

- Achei que minha opinião estava clara quanto a essa questão, Rewson. – Riddle estalou os dedos pegando em seguida do Elfo doméstico a taça de vinho que lhe era oferecida. – Posso ser jovem, mas achei que havia te mostrado muito bem que posso ser um líder mais capaz que você, em todos os sentidos. E se eu digo uma coisa, não quero vê-lo discutindo comigo. Você nem ninguém têm esse direito.

- Sim, milorde.

- Agora saia e traga-as aqui. Talvez esteja na hora de eu por em lençóis limpos essa questão.

Angéline andava com passos rápidos, mas ainda tentando parecer calma. Carregava Lolly no colo, e aproveitava para conferir bem todos os caminhos do casarão, apesar de que duvidava que pudesse refazê-los em um momento de pressa. Das duas uma, ou o casarão era um enorme labirinto, ou então aqueles malditos estavam andando em circulo para confundi-la.

Por fim, eles a levaram para um corredor escuro que dava acesso a uma grande porta de carvalho antiga, e entalhada com desenhos de serpentes. Lolly pôs as mãos nos olhos, um pouco assustada. Desde pequena tinha medo de cobras.

- Lembre-se, maldita, curve-se ao nosso Lorde, e respeite-o se quiser se manter viva. Ou se não quiser que _ela_ morra. – O mascarado apontou para Lolly.

Angéline apenas olhou-o fria. Não tocariam em Lolly enquanto estivesse viva, e se dependesse dela, nem quando não estivesse.

O Mascarado abriu as portas, mostrando o aposento sem janelas e sombrio. Apenas uma lareira e velas iluminavam o local. Sua respiração quase parou ao ver que era uma bela biblioteca, repleta de livros do chão ao teto. Perto da lareira havia duas poltronas, e uma bancada de centro com vinho em duas taças.

- Vá logo, Milorde a espera. – O lacaio só faltou empurrá-la para dentro do aposento, e logo havia fechado a porta. Angel ainda respirou fundo duas vezes antes de seguir com Lolly no colo até a poltrona.

Sua surpresa mal pode ser disfarçada ao ver um rapaz de sua idade sentado junto a um das poltronas, observando o fogo. Olhou ao redor um pouco, como que para ter certeza de que aquele era o tal Milorde de quem todos pareciam ter tanto medo e respeito.

- Ouvi falar muito de você neste castelo já, e você nem completou 24 horas sob este teto. – Ele se virou para ela, e sorriu cinicamente. – Pode sentar na poltrona, não há cobras nela.

Angéline sentiu Lolly estremecer um pouco, e encarou-o altivamente antes de sentar-se na poltrona. Aconchegou a irmã melhor ao colo, e esta logo passou a observar ainda tímida o ambiente.

- Então é mesmo verdade o que dizem? Que não larga essa menina por nada?

- Prefiro ter certeza de que onde quer que ela esteja, esteja segura.

- Um belo discurso. Se fosse mãe dela até faria sentido. Mas não entendo... Ouvi dizer que você se recusou a vir falar comigo sozinha... Seria medo de deixá-la sozinha, ou medo de me ver sozinha?

Angéline corou um pouco, amaldiçoando todos os deuses que conhecia. Era verdade que ambas as opções estavam corretas. Nunca deixaria Lolly sozinha naquele lugar estranho, e por outro lado, a idéia de que um ser repugnante daquele ousasse tocá-la causava-lhe calafrios. Preferia levar a irmã e proteger a ambas desta forma.

- Bem, não importa realmente. Creio que sua irmã pode ouvir sobre o que iremos conversar. – Ele bebeu um gole lentamente da taça de vinho, observando-a minuciosamente enquanto isso. – Não bebe?

- Não enquanto sou vitima de um seqüestro – Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

- Não, não... Vocês não foram seqüestradas. Sua madrasta as deu para mim. Eu nunca seqüestraria vocês... As prefiro mortas que aqui.

- Então por que ainda não nos matou?

- Por que, cara Angéline? – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto pronunciava-lhe o primeiro nome. – Por que acha que eu não as matei ainda?

- Porque temos algo que deseja.

- Exato. Eu nunca faço algo sem pensar antes na recompensa. Vocês realmente têm uma informação que eu desejo muito.

- E que se depender de mim, nunca terá.

Riddle estreitou os olhos, enquanto Angéline segurava um pouco mais forte a irmã.

- Você não é muito esperta. – Ele riu – Eu a tenho em meu poder... Você e sua amada filhinha, ou irmãzinha, sei lá... Posso fazer o que quiser com ambas... E ao invés de tentar facilitar suas vidas, o que você quer é me deixar mais irritado.

- Dar-lhe a informação não seria facilitar nossa vida, seria antecipar nossa morte.

- Quem sabe? – Ele deu de ombros – Talvez eu até mesmo pudesse ser um pouco mais gentil... Depende de o quanto de informação você me desse.Talvez eu até mesmo pudesse ser bondoso com vocês... Depende de o quanto você me oferecia... Até onde você iria para salvar sua amada irmãzinha?

Ele chegou mais perto dela, e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Ele sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa pela irmã, e bem, não podia negar que ela era muito bonita. Abruptamente, porém, Angéline vira o rosto. Os olhos dele queimam de raiva.

- É assim? Eu tentando lhe ajudar e você se fazendo de difícil?

- Eu nunca dormiria com um ser tão desprezível.

- Nem pela sua amada irmãzinha? Achei que ela fosse ao menos um pouco importante para ti.

Angéline abraça mais forte a irmã. Não podia aceitar a proposta indecente que aquele canalha lhe oferecia, mas também não podia deixá-lo machucar Lolly.

- Mas que seja de sua maneira... Ainda virá se ajoelhar aos meus pés... – Ele encara com satisfação os olhos cheios de medo dela – Não ferirei a menina, por enquanto... Darei-lhe uma semana para pensar bem no que pode me oferecer... Nesse ínterim trabalhará para mim. Catalogará cada livro destas estantes. Quero um registro completo. E olhe o lado bom, devem ser só uns... 3.000? – Ele dá uma fria gargalhada - Pode ir agora.

Ele pega novamente a taça, e beberica novamente a bebida. Angéline ainda fica uns poucos instantes sentada, como se esperasse que ele fosse atacá-la assim que ela ficasse de costas. Quando por fim "acordou", levantou-se sem saber ainda direito o que fazer.

- Um de meus seguranças a espera no corredor. Amanhã cedo começará o serviço. – Ele estreitou os olhos, cheios de satisfação – Veremos quanto tempo aguentará...

Angéline não sorriu, não falou e nem o encarou. Seguiu de cabeça erguida para a porta, apertando um pouco demais a irmã, que apenas a olhava calada. Quando chegou perto da porta, esta já foi aberta, e ambas foram novamente conduzidas a seus aposentos. Somente quando lá estavam sozinhas, Angéline se permitiu chorar.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rewson entrou, fez uma reverencia e se sentou onde Angéline estivera há poucos minutos.

- E então, milorde? Conseguiu a informação? Ou ao menos a confirmação de que estamos na pista certa?

- Não, não consegui nada. Aquela garota mimada sabe o que acontecerá se nos der.

- Então conseguiu ao menos a confirmação que ela sabe alguma coisa?

- De seus lábios, nada. Mas o olhar de terror dela ao me dizer que não contaria nada que sabe despertou minha curiosidade. Ou ela sabe algo sobre _Drakulya_ ou então sabe algo bem mais _valioso_...

- O que significa que não as matará?

- Significa que ela terá que descobrir um pouco o que é sofrimento antes de conseguirmos algo.

- O que vai fazer, Milorde?

- Você verá... Agora avise todos aqueles elfos imprestáveis para fazerem um jantar excelente para três pessoas.

- Espera visitas, Milorde? – Rewson o olhou curioso, Tom jamais recebia visitas ou jantava com alguém... Aquilo podia estar começando a ficar perigoso.

- Temos convidadas essa noite, esqueceu-se? – Ele bebeu mais um gole de vinho e sorriu por dentro da taça – Veremos se ela se recusará a comer também.

Quando o comensal entrou no quarto sem bater, Angéline se levantou e se postou na frente de Lolly como se isso fosse um reflexo. O comensal sorriu com o medo estampado claramente nos olhos delas. Era bom ter carne fresca por perto...

- O jantar está servido. Milorde as espera na sala de jantar.

- Obrigada, mas preferimos comer por aqui mesmo, ou na cozinha. Preferimos algo menos informal.

- Ele já imaginava isso – O comensal deu um sorriso cínico – Por isso mandou avisar de que ou irão comer com ele, ou não jantarão.

Angéline sentiu as mãozinhas de Lolly em sua perna. A menina não comia nada desde cedo, precisava se alimentar logo. Olhou para ela, que retribuiu o olhar, tristemente.

- Iremos com você.

Tom observava o vinho através de uma taça de cristal, colocando-a contra a luz da lareira. Estavam demorando demais, mas ele sabia que Angéline nunca deixaria a irmã sem comer. Obrigaria-a aos poucos a se tornar uma serva sua, e logo ela realizaria todas as suas vontades, sem sequer reclamar, ele tinha certeza. E conforme fosse, se ela realmente fizesse o que precisava de maneira que lhe agradasse, então poderia até pensar em mantê-las vivas. Riu sozinho ao imaginar a cara de Rewson se lhe propusesse isso. Aquele velho imprestável estava começando a ficar incomodo para seus interesses... Teria que dar um jeito nele logo, logo.

A porta de Magno se abriu, e o comensal deixou Angéline e Lollyta passarem. Tom se encostou melhor na cadeira na ponta da mesa, e fez sinal para que se sentassem. Havia mandado os elfos arrumarem a mesa a ponto de que Angéline ficasse ao seu lado, o que muito a desagradou, reparou ao ver a cara de insatisfação dela ao sentar-se em seu lugar.

A pequena menina olhava a tudo ao seu redor, como se tudo fosse mágico. Ela estava realmente encantada com tudo, ele observou, com um sorriso. Se quer conquistar uma mãe, conquiste a filha em primeiro lugar. Só não entendia o porque de Angéline querer sacrificar-se tanto pela pirralha. Mesmo elas sendo irmãs, porque não deixar simplesmente a menina para trás e se salvar? Bem, não era hora de ficar pensando nisso mesmo. Podia sentir os olhos de raiva de Angel, já que observava a pequena fixamente a alguns momentos. Ela provavelmente deveria achar que ele era um pervetido que na primeira oportunidade agarraria a menor. Sorriu.

Tom com um aceno fez com que os elfos servissem os pratos fumegantes de sopa, e enchessem os copos com um refinado vinho, exceto para Lolly que foi servida com um suco simples. Quando os elfos terminaram de fazer seu serviço saíram logo da sala, fazendo mensuras exageradas. Lolly olhou curiosa para Angel, que concordou com a cabeça, fazendo com que a menina passasse a comer com vontade. Angéline porem não tocou sequer no garfo, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa. Tom bebeu um gole de vinho, se reencostou na cadeira e sorriu.

- A comida não está envenenada, sabia? – Ele gargalhou, sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não está, você prefere nos matar bem _lentamente_, porque nos mataria de forma tão indolor? – Ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Então porque não come? Creio que está uma delicia.

- Comer com seres indesejáveis me causa ânsias. – Ela manteve o sorriso, enquanto Tom cerrava os punhos.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo? O que acha que eu sou? Um panaca? – Ele segurou o braço dela com força – Deveria ao menos me respeitar! Eu já faço a bondade de deixá-las vivas! Mas você vai aprender a me obedecer!

Largou o braço dela com raiva, enquanto fazia um sinal com as mãos, fazendo com que vários comensais entrassem, encapuzados e de varinha na mão.

- Levem a menina.

Lolly gritou de medo, segurando no braço de Angel com força pedindo para ela não deixá-la. Os comensais foram mais rápidos, porém, e mesmo com ela segurando a menina com força, acabaram por separar as duas, e levar a menina para longe.

Angéline caiu sentada na cadeira, com a força que o comensal a puxou, e secou as lágrimas. Tom voltou a pegar sua taça de vinho e beberica-la. Ela levantou a cabeça, lentamente, os olhos furiosos, quase em chamas.

- Traga Lolly de volta.

- Quem sabe depois que terminarmos de comer? – Ele fez um sinal para que ela começasse a comer, com um sorriso sarcástico. Angel tremia de raiva.

_- Eu... Disse... Para... Traze-la... AGORA!_ – As taças de cristal que estavam na mesa explodiram, Angel se levantou com raiva e jogou o prato na parede, espatifando-o. – eu quero minha irmã! E o mais breve possível! Ou vocês irão se arrepender demais!

E saiu correndo porta a fora. A sala de jantar ainda tremia, os pratos caiam no chão, e os elfos já estavam desesperados catando tudo. Tom apenas sorriu e fez um sinal para os comensais, que iam segui-la.

- Deixem-na. Quero ver do que ela é realmente capaz... Algo me diz que isso que ela fez aqui é só o começo...

_Continua..._

**Notas da Autora:**

Aiaiai... Primeiras cenas Angel e Tom e tudo não sai as mil maravilhas... Mas sabe que é isso que eu gosto nesse casal? Eles têm uma energia junto... Uma energia meio que os atrai e ao mesmo tempo os repele...

Bem, vejamos... _Drakulya_... Acho que todo mundo já sabe o que ele realmente procura XDDD... Mas essa é justamente a parte legal... Será que a Angel tem algo a ver com _aquilo_? Será que se ela tiver ela dará alguma informação para ele? Será que eles se acertam no próximo capitulo?

_Bem, mas mudando de assunto..._

Como eu estarei dedicando cada capitulo a uma pessoa, este está dedicado a minha Madrinha amada na família Perversas... Dynha, você é a melhor Madrinha!

E quanto as pessoas que paguei, digo, as pessoas que me deixaram Reviews de livre e espontânea vontade .

_**Lisa Black (A Ghost Writter que sempre salva minha vida XDDD).**_

Sonhou comigo? Então não foi sonho e sim pesadelo XDDDD ah, tipo, eu também já sonhei com você... Acho que é a convivência e os telefonemas à meia-noite... E nada de achar que não merece ser minha G.W... Quem criou a cena do jantar, hein? E a descrição do Tom no prólogo? E... (O resto seria Spoiler XDDD)...? **obrigada por tudo manitcha!**

**_Mimi Granger_**

E ai, o que achou do que aconteceu com as meninas? Era o que você esperava ou achou o Tom um verdadeiro canalha? Ah! Vai ser uma fic longa... O quão longa eu não sei... Vai depender das idéias da Lisa XDDDD hauhauhauahuahuah **Beijinhos!**

**_Bebely Black_**

Maninha gêmea! Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos!

**_Mia Moony_**

Obrigada por ter lido esse capitulo antes de quase todo mundo... É importante saber opiniões diferentes, para melhorar cada vez mais Espero que tenha gostado das pequenas modificações! **Te amo, prima!**

_Inclusive..._

Visitem nosso fórum! www(ponto)perversas(ponto)cjb(ponto)net

_Acho que é isso..._

_Mil beijinhos..._

**E DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS!**

_**Lady Belle Lolly Perversa-Black Riddle.  
31-10-2005**_

**_FELIZ HALLOWEEN!_**


	4. Capitulo 02 Musica Lacuna Coil

Darkness Lady

Capítulo 02 – **_Lost Lullaby – Lacuna Coil._.**

O luar entrava pela janela escancarada que ela deixara aberta. O som de corujas e lobos parecia tão distante, mas mesmo assim ela não dormia.Lágrimas? Já nem tinha mais... Não conseguira encontrar Lolly e acabara se perdendo no castelo. Isso até um grupo de comensais a estuporar e trazê-la de volta. Teria se suportá-lo, fazer o que ele queria... Aquilo era demais para sua cabeça.

Levantando, ainda um pouco tonta de tanto chorar e por não ter comido nada o dia inteiro, Angel tentava manter-se sã. Precisava de um plano, e um plano **bom**.

Cair na lábia dele não era escolha, era suicídio, mas então o que?

Pensou tanto, tanto que não viu quando adormeceu e o dia clareou. Só descobriu quando alguns comensais entraram no quarto, varinhas apontadas, e a intimaram a acompanhá-los. Isso começava a ficar repetitivo.

Eles a levaram para a biblioteca, onde Tom a esperava, sentado na mesma poltrona do dia anterior, com alguns elfos ao seu redor segurando bandejas com frutas. Ela respirou fundo, e parou de pé na frente dele.

- Onde está Lolly?

- Nossa, bom dia para você também, cara Angel... – Ele sorriu para ela e indicou a poltrona a sua frente. Ainda assim, Angeline não se sentou. – Acordou de mau humor? Bem, como sabe, começará a catalogar os livros hoje... Se se comportar bem, eu poderei pensar e assim verá sua irmã.

- Eu quero vê-la agora! – Ela bateu o pé no chão, mãos na cintura. Ele só riu.

- Não gostaria de se alimentar antes? Terá um dia bem longo pela frente... O melhor é que esteja bem alimentada. – Ela só cruzou os braços, e levantou uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a fazê-la comer a força. – Seja como você quiser, então. Em cima de uma das escrivaninhas há papel e pena para você começar seu trabalho. Voltarei em meia hora, para ver se você está se comportando direitinho.

Ele riu, se levantou, pegou a mão dela a força e beijou. Ela puxou o braço com raiva e limpou no penhoir. Esperou a porta bater para finalmente se deixar cair sentada numa poltrona. Teria um longo dia pela frente e fazer aquela greve de comida não estava dando certo... Já começava a sentir tontura. Suspirando, foi até a escrivaninha com as penas e papéis onde teria que anotar os nomes dos livros e suas posições. Mesmo amando livros, e tendo crescido fazendo este trabalho na biblioteca de seu pai, estar ali presa, obrigada a fazer aquilo era simplesmente horrível.

Puxou uma escada até o começo das prateleiras, e subiu. Começaria de cima para baixo, era melhor assim. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, apoiou tinteiro, pena e papel na prateleira e logo já estava amando novamente fazer esse trabalho. Com um pai bibliotecário, ela aprendera desde cedo a dar valor (muitas vezes exarcebado) aos livros, então poder catalogar todos aqueles era uma experiência maravilhosa. Descobriu que alguns ali tinham mais de séculos, e não estavam em nenhuma ordem conhecida. Estava tão concentrada em seu serviço que nem quando Tom entrou na biblioteca, se sentou na poltrona, depois de um elfo ter virado-a para que ele pudesse ter uma vista perfeita dela, ela percebeu sua presença. Somente quando, depois de vários minutos, ela parou para alongar os músculos do braço e ver que horas eram, no relógio acima da lareira, foi que se deu conta que ele estivera ali, praticamente todo o tempo. E quase perdeu o equilíbrio, ao verificar isso.

- Cuidado, - Ele sorriu, ao vê-la quase cair da escada – Não vamos querer que você se quebre toda e assim não possa mais trabalhar...

- Há quanto tempo está ai? Não tem mais o que fazer não? Não tem pobres almas indefesas para torturar?

- Eu até que teria, mas tenho coisas melhores a fazer... Como o fato de ver até quando você agüenta ficar sem ingerir um alimento sequer...

Ele sorri sarcástico e estala os dedos, fazendo com que um elfo logo aparecesse com uma esta de frutas. Angel sentiu o estomago reclamar... Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem comer. Ele pegou uma maça da cesta, Limpou na própria blusa e deu um mordida. Ela sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para provocá-la.

- Não quer um pedaço? Está deliciosa... – Ele sorriu.

- Não estou com fome – Declarou e ficou de costas para ele, voltando ao seu trabalho.

- Como queira então...

O barulho das mordidas dele na maçã começavam a irritá-la, e aquilo não era nada bom. Uma hora teria que abrir mão do orgulho e aceitar um pouco de comida. Começava a se sentir a própria Bela do filme _A Bela e a fera_, a diferença é que ela tinha certeza que nenhum comensal bonzinho apareceria para levá-la escondida até a cozinha para que pudesse se alimentar escondida.

Sua cabeça latejou quando ela desceu um degrau para começar na próxima prateleira. E isso não era nada bom. Sentiu o ar faltar, e em seguida tudo escurecer ao seu redor. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada, apenas despencou escada abaixo.

_Flores... Era um perfeito perfume de flores. Um jardim extremamente florido, e um balanço na arvore que estava a sua frente. Quando a moça apareceu ao seu lado, ela não pôde acreditar no que via. Conhecia aquele lugar... Era o Jardim Secreto de sua mãe... E aquela moça sorridente que lhe sorria do balanço era... Ela... Não podia ser. Viu o céu escurecer, enquanto chamava por sua mãe que lhe parecia tão distante agora. A chuva era muito forte e lhe bloqueava a visão. Ouviu um grito e tudo girou tão rápido!_

Levantou-se com um impulso, fazendo com que a cabeça doesse. Estava na poltrona da biblioteca do Comensal, fora tudo um sonho. Um sonho muito estranho, mas ainda assim um sonho. Fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Mas... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou mais para si mesma que para qualquer coisa que estivesse presente ali.

- Eu não disse que você não ia agüentar muito tempo? – Angel pulou de susto, enquanto Tom saia das sombras. – Bem que eu havia previsto, não?

- Você ainda está ai... – Ela levou as mãos à cabeça que latejava.

- Que eu saiba a casa é minha, sendo assim posso ficar em qualquer lugar que me dê vontade... E você é uma pessoa muito ingrata... – Ele sorriu, sentado na poltrona à frente dela. – Se eu não tivesse aqui, quem salvaria a senhorita?

- Vai jogar isso na minha cara o resto da minha vida? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Só até você agradecer corretamente...

- E o que você propõe? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente

- Nada que sua mente pervertida imagina... Apenas gostaria que você jantasse comigo esta noite... Comendo desta vez.

- Seria melhor que tivesse me deixado desmaiada no chão... Ou até mesmo Morta.

- Achei que quisesse ver sua irmã... – Ela estreitou os olhos, com raiva.

- Não só quero, como desejo tê-la ao meu lado novamente... – Ela falou irritadamente – Prometo que, se você fizer isso, farei tudo o que você desejar – Ela completou decidida, antes que se arrependesse de suas palavras.

Os olhos dele brilharam intensamente, e por um momento ela jurou ver um brilho avermelhado neles. Mas não era hora de pestanejar. Precisava ver Lolly... Se aquele canalha tivesse ferido-a só um pouquinho, ela jurava que mataria-o bem dolorosamente.

- Qualquer coisa? – Ele sorriu.

Angel não gostou nem um pouco do sorriso que ele esboçara. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo e apertou os braços da poltrona, procurando forças para responder:

- O que você quiser. – Ela disse num sussurro.

Tom apenas a observava com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Podia ver o receio nítido nos olhos dela e, de certo modo, estava adorando isso. Se aproximou dela, pensando no que pediria. Nunca havia pensado na hipótese de que ela aceitaria tão rapidamente a proposta. Ele viu que ela se remexeu um pouco incomodada na poltrona, evitando olhar para ele, enquanto mordia levemente o lábio inferior, que começava a ficar mais vermelho que o costume. Ele apoiou as mãos no braço na poltrona, e ela ainda tentou se afastar um pouco, começando a ficar ofegante de nervoso. Aquilo estava deixando-o louco... Podia pedir que ela fosse sua empregada particular por um tempo, mas não era praticamente o que estava fazendo, mandando-a catalogar a biblioteca? Claro que não era exatamente esse tipo que ela faria entre as quatro paredes do seu quarto, mas ainda assim, não era isso que ele queria... Poderia conquistá-la com o tempo, mas agora... Será que ela não poderia ao menos parar de morder o lábio?

Se inclinando mais um pouco, decidiu acabar logo com aquela loucura, encostando os próprios lábios nos dela. Sentiu quando o corpo inteiro da garota se arrepiou, causando uma gostosa sensação de loucura nele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não se preocupou com mortes, comensais nem nada. A única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar eram os lábios de Angéline, que correspondiam timidamente aos seus, começando a se abrir lentamente, como uma porta mágica para um tesouro oculto. Mesmo para um comensal aquilo era uma perfeita loucura. Não que ele nunca houvesse beijado uma garota antes... Haviam muitas que fariam de tudo por um beijo dele, e várias já haviam passado por suas mãos. Mas havia algo diferente... Angel era um fruto proibido, alguém que nunca deveria ter sido tocada... Um oásis no meio do deserto, era necessário enfrentar muita coisa para poder tocá-la... E valia a pena completamente. E o momento teria durado para sempre, se não precisassem de ar. Terminando com o beijo lentamente, querendo que o momento durasse para sempre, Tom abriu os olhos, encontrando uma Angel corada, e com olhos muito raivosos.

Ela se levantou com raiva e cuspiu na cara dele. Ele sequer teve reação no primeiro instante.

- Você é um ser repugnante! Merlim lhe envie em triplo tudo o que está nos fazendo sofrer!

Ele se levantou com os olhos com um estranho brilho avermelhado. Angéline nem teve tempo de se defender contra o tapa que ele lhe desferiu com tanta força que ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Apontando sua varinha para ela, ele pensava na pior tortura que poderia fazê-la sofrer por aquela humilhação.

- Você se arrependerá profundamente deste dia... Escreva o que estou lhe dizendo, Senhorita Drake. Irá para a carceragem. Ficará lá até que eu deseje retirá-la de lá. E quanto a sua irmã... Cumprirei minha promessa, você a verá.

Teve vontade de implorar para que ele não ferisse Lolly, mas as palavras não saíram. Ele pagaria pelo que estava fazendo, foi o único pensamento que passou-lhe pela sua cabeça enquanto comensais a levavam para o calabouço.

Já estava na sela há algumas horas. Haviam jogado-lhe um prato de comida qualquer que ela devorara sem vergonha nenhuma. Foi quando ecoaram passos no corredor. Três comensais vinham, com Lolly no colo de um deles. Ela segurava uma bonita boneca de louça e usava um belo vestido azul. Angel correu para as grades, tentando ver a irmã, que gritou o nome dela antes de sumir no corredor.

Caindo no chão, completamente sem forças para levantar, pela primeira vez em sua vida Angel se amaldiçoou por ser o que era.

_Continua..._

N.a.

Hauhaahauahu...O que será que a Angel é? Eu fui cruel nesse capitulo... Ou melhor a Lisa foi, já que esse capitulo todo foi ela quem esboçou. Eu tava completamente travada, motivo pelo qual ele está chegando um pouco atrasado, né?

Eu quero avisar que quando eu digo que a cada 14 dias eu posto, não significa necessariamente que seja toda segunda por exemplo, será naquela semana...

Falando do capitulo...

Digam... Se vocês fossem a Angel, o que fariam agora? E se fossem o Tom?

Talvez esse capitulo tenha ficado um pouco melado no final das contas... Mas eu precisava dessa interação...

A partir do próximo capitulo teremos as primeiras comensais da morte... Que irão agitar bastante essa historia...

Espero que curtam...

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Bebely Black**

Maninha, merci! Dedico esse capitulo à você, manitha gêmea, que me apóia sempre!

_**Miri**_

Muita, muita e muita química, Miri! Espero que tenha curtido!

_**Lisa Black**_

Lety... Maninha cute! Amore! Como posso agradecer pelo capitulo? Sempre que precisar de mim grita, viu? E você é a melhor Ghost Writter do mundo! Espero ansiosa minha carta!

_**Yngrid Dumbledore**_

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue curtindo!

Bem, pessoal é isso! 

**_Esse capitulo é dedicado à: _**Bebely Black... Ou Belle belle Perversa-Black! Manitha gemea!

_O proximo vem logo logo… Até !_

_**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black.**_

_**16/11/2005**_


	5. Capitulo 03 Música Lacuna Coil

Darkness Lady

_A Dama da Escuridão._

**Capitulo 03 - A Current Obsession – Lacuna Coil.**

Acordou sentindo frio. O quarto escuro, a cama de dorsel, e a prostituta de luxo deitada, nua, enroscada nas cobertas. Afastou-a com repugnância e se levantou. Os cabelos longos e loiros da cortesã foram à única exigência que havia feito. Aquela maldita estava enlouquecendo-o!

Levantou-se, vestiu um penhoir e foi até a janela do quarto. Os primeiros flocos de neve do inverno começavam a cair, ela acabaria sentindo muito frio naquele local e... E **que diabos estava pensando? **Aquilo começava a se tornar um jogo muito perigoso... Talvez Rewson estivesse certo e toda aquela história tivesse sido a maior bobagem que tivesse feito. Ou talvez ele acabasse conseguindo o que queria no inicio. Encostando a cabeça contra a janela, só pedia para que seus pensamentos se acalmassem e ele pudesse pensar um pouco mais racionalmente. Precisava usar um pouco mais a cabeça e tentar se acalmar. Para tudo existe uma solução.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, tão silenciosamente quanto uma pantera a espreita de sua vitima. Pretendia ir à cozinha beber um copo de leite, ou melhor, um bom conhaque ou até mesmo Whisky, mas parecia que suas pernas haviam tomado a dianteira da situação. Quando foi perceber, estava no fim das escadarias para as masmorras. Ali já era possível ouvir o som da respiração dela, e dos leves murmúrios que dizia enquanto dormia. Chamava pelo nome da irmã, devia estar tendo um pesadelo. Talvez fosse melhor ir até ela. Bateu a própria mão na parede ao pensar nisso. A dor era boa, conseguiu ajudá-lo a por a mente no lugar. Respirando fundo, saiu dali o mais breve possível.

Angel acordou com o som de algo batendo com força perto dela. Levantou-se assustada, já que era a única prisioneira daquele lugar horrível. Ali era frio, e completamente desumano. Havia um cheiro de morte impregnado, e todo o cenário parecia de um filme antigo de piratas. Esfregou os próprios ombros para poder se aquecer, e tentou olhar ao redor, na penumbra tentando ver quem estava ali. Sentiu medo de perguntar aquilo em voz alta, mas nem foi necessário, já que passos morriam ao longe já. Provavelmente era um vigia noturno.

Deitou-se, encolhendo-se naquilo que chamavam de cama, mas que não passava de um forro no chão. Não havia cobertores e nem travesseiros. Esperava que a irmã estivesse em um lugar melhor. Ao pensar na irmã, lagrimas lhe banham os olhos. Era melhor pensar logo em um plano, se quisesse tê-la novamente por perto.

Tom desistiu de ir para a cozinha. Nem mesmo a garrafa inteira de conhaque iria fazer-lhe bem agora. Precisava matar alguém. A sensação de alguém morrendo, e tendo a vida nas suas mãos era provavelmente o que precisava. Sorriu lembrando da mulher em seu quarto. Era a vitima perfeita. Abriu a porta com cuidado, pegou sua varinha e sentou-se na ponta da cama. Viu-lhe os cabelos loiros caindo pelo travesseiro e a respiração ritmada... Era somente falar as palavras que ela estaria morta. "_Você é um ser repugnante! Merlim lhe envie em triplo tudo o que está nos fazendo sofrer!" _As palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o olhar ao redor, assustado, enquanto levantava da cama. Aquela maldita até mesmo atrapalhava quando não estava por perto. Passou a mão nos cabelos, despenteando-os. Com seus movimentos bruscos havia acordado a mulher, que se espreguiçava levemente, fazendo cair o lençol que a cobria. Sabia o que precisava agora, e não tinha nada a ver com morte. Amaldiçoando o dia em que conheceu Angéline Drake, se deixou levar pelas caricias da mulher que contratara.

O dia nascera com um sol tímido, que derretia a pouca neve que caíra à noite.

Tom estava na biblioteca, lendo os papéis onde a garota havia começado a fazer a catalogação. Tentava decidir o que fazer agora. Ou ele a deixava na carceragem mais alguns dias, ou a mandava de volta para o trabalho. Em ambos poderia estar sendo uma distração para ele.

Rewson entra na biblioteca neste momento, trazendo Lolly alguns passos atrás dele. Tom cai na gargalhada ao ver a menina andando sem ter um monte de comensais atrás dela. Ou ela era muito esperta, ou os comensais estavam sendo muito burros.

- Milorde, essa... Criança, não parou de falar até que concordássemos em trazê-la para falar com o senhor. Se estiver muito ocupado, porém...

- Pode deixá-la, Rewson, e voltar para seus afazeres, eu tomo conta dela por enquanto.

O Comensal pareceu querer contestar, mas Tom apenas cruzou os braços. Ele saiu fazendo uma reverencia e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Pode se sentar se quiser.

- Obrigada – Com algum custo, Lolly subiu na poltrona, e ficou de frente para ele, de perninhas cruzadas e um vestidinho rosa. Quando ele mandara os comensais tomarem conta da menina e não deixarem faltar nada não imaginara que chegaria a esse ponto.

- Então, você queria falar _comigo?_ – Ele sorriu, divertindo-se. A menina estava séria, como se fosse falar com algum presidente ou algo do tipo. Pelo menos alguém por ali lhe dava valor.

- Queria. Vim pedir para que solte minha irmã da prisão.

E colocou as mãos no colo, como se tivesse pedido algo normal, como uma bala ou sorvete. Tom não pode evitar cair na gargalhada, realmente Lolly parecia filha de Angel... E nesse momento estava exatamente igual a ela.

- Você sabe por que sua irmã foi mandada para lá?

- Foi por minha causa... E se for necessário eu irei no lugar dela.

- E você acha que ela ia deixar?

- Não, mas ela não precisa saber...

Tom ficou olhando para aquela menina durante muito tempo. Apesar de ser tão jovem já começava a se mostrar madura o suficiente.

- Vamos fazer assim... Eu irei retirar sua irmã da prisão, e ela voltará a trabalhar aqui... Porém não deixarei que vocês fiquem no mesmo quarto.

- Eu poderei vê-la? – Os olhinhos dela brilharam.

- Sim, de vez em quando, portanto que isso não atrapalhe o serviço dela.

- E o que vai querer em troca? – A menina cruzou os braços.

- Quero que me defenda para sua irmã... Fale como te tratei bem... Atendi seus desejos...

- Por que? Você quer que minha irmã goste de você? – Ele sorriu, e a menina sorriu também. – Porque se for isso... Então não é preciso fazer mais nada.

Angel mal chegou na biblioteca já se ajoelhou no chão para abraçar Lolly. A menina não parecia ter sido machucada, e estava grata por isso. Se aquele desgraçado tivesse ferido-a...

Levantou-se segurando na mão da irmã, e olhou séria para Tom, que estava sentado na poltrona, observando a cena.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ele sorriu, cínico, fazendo Angel revirar os olhos.

- O que houve? Teve uma crise de consciência durante a noite?

A taça que Tom segurava na mão explodiu ao ser apertada com força. Ela não poderia saber, não é? Provavelmente estava só querendo zombar da cara dele, não podia se abater por isso. Ele se levantou e foi até as irmãs.

- Sua mão está sangrando. – Lolly puxou de leve a roupa de Tom, apontando para a mão dele, que tinha um corte profundo.

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Não é nada. – Ele e Angel se encaravam com raiva. Nenhum dos dois ousava sequer piscar.

- Mas está sangrando muito. Pode fazer mal para você... Mamãe, por que não cuida dele?

Angel prendeu a respiração... Teria que ter um conversinha com Lolly assim que ficassem a sós. Tom, por outro lado, sorriu...

- Boa idéia... Devo ter ataduras e o que mais você precisar por aqui... Assim poderá fazer-me um curativo.

Angel fechou os olhos com raiva, enquanto Tom pegava uma pequena caixa e conjurava ataduras e tudo o mais.

Indicou a poltrona para Angel, e se sentou na outra, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela pegou com raiva a caixa, e tirou um frasco de poção de cura, um pedaço de algodão, embebeu-o na poção, e apertou-o com força na mão de Tom, que a puxou, como reflexo da dor.

- Está louca?

- Já vai passar... Não é nada, não é mesmo? – Os olhos dela brilharam, os dele se estreitaram com raiva.

Por fim, ela largou, tirou o algodão, e enfaixou, enquanto a poção fazia efeito.

- Evite coçar e retirar a faixa pelas próximas duas horas. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar.

- Não me preocupo, mas não duvido que não agüente.

E mais um vaso foi jogado na parede.

- Maldita! Eu aposto que colocou alguma coisa aqui... Isso não pára de coçar!

- Senhor, por que deixou-a fazer o curativo daquele modo, se com um aceno da varinha podia curar-se? – Rewson se abaixou quando um outro vaso passou zunindo por sua cabeça.

- Porque eu gosto de vê-la me servindo... Você já devia saber disso, caro Rewson...

- Eu já disse que tê-la aqui pode não ser uma boa solução... Devíamos nos livrar dela... Dela e da pirralha... Você poderá um novo objeto de desejo, Milorde.

Um novo vaso é atirado. Riddle cerrava os punhos com força.

- Por acaso está me dizendo o que fazer _novamente_, caro Rewson? Eu terei que refrescar sua mente ao que aconteceu da ultima vez em que você me mandou me livrar dela.

- Não quero tirar seu poder, Milorde... Mas ela pode ser um perigo para o que está tentando fazer no mundo mágico... Quanto a sua mão posso por um feitiço nela, para que se cure mais rápido.

Tom apenas estendeu a mão, que o Comensal curou com um aceno da varinha. Rewson não lhe tiraria Angel agora que as coisas começavam a ficar divertidas... Não mesmo.

- Vou lhe provar que não é uma questão de desejo por ela, Rewson... E sim pelo que ela sabe... Libere a entrada daquelas duas que queriam tanto servir a mim... Essas garotas podem ajudar e muito nossa causa.

Rewson sorriu. Agora tudo melhoraria.

- Ordenarei que venham o mais rápido possível, Milorde...

As portas de carvalho da biblioteca se abriram, e Angel sequer olhou duas vezes para Tom, que sentou-se em sua costumeira poltrona. Alguns elfos colocavam poltronas extras por ali, o que despertou-lhe a curiosidade.

- Quer que eu saia? – Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não me importo com você ai... Apenas fique quieta.

Ofendida, Angel jogou os cabelos para trás e voltou a catalogar os livros.

Alguns minutos depois as portas novamente se abriram, e duas moças adentraram no recinto. Aquilo era realmente estranho, mas talvez ele só estivesse fazendo isso para provocá-la. E bem, na verdade se era isso ele estava conseguindo muito bem.

A primeira garota tinha cabelos de um negro, que quando batiam na luz clara da lareira tinham um brilho azul-escuro, era muito bonita, com uma pele clara e lábios pintados de vermelho. A segunda tinha os cabelos loiros, que caiam até os ombros em cachos bem feitos demais para serem naturais. Ambas vestiam capas negras, como as dos comensais.

- Milorde. – Ambas disseram e fizeram uma referencia.

- Vocês devem ser Letycia Maiden e Bonnie Carrie. – ambas sorriem. – As primeiras Comensais...

- Milorde, é seguro falar com aquela mulher aqui? – Bonnie, a loira, aponta para Angel, que se esforça para não olhar.

- Ela é apenas uma empregada... Não se preocupem com alguém tão insignificante.

Ambas sorriem, enquanto Angel respira fundo para não se irritar.

- Milorde, estamos tão contente em nos escolher para sermos as primeiras mulheres a servi-lo. Nunca poderemos lhe agradecer totalmente...

- Prometemos não decepcioná-lo.

Angel revira os olhos. Como aquelas duas _vagabundas_ podiam ser tão desprezíveis?

- Tenho certeza que não vão.

O ultimo vaso na biblioteca, o único que sobrevivera aos ataques de Angel e Tom, explode. As duas mulheres olham assustados para onde ele estava, enquanto Angel respira fundo para se acalmar. Tom apenas gargalha... A diversão estava apenas começando...

_Continua..._

**N.a.:**

Hauhauahuahuahauhau... Sinceramente, eu amo esse capitulo... Acabei de escrevê-lo agora, dia 26 de novembro de 2005 às 15:30...

Vamos aos meus comentários sobre ele...

Em primeiro lugar, Lolly... Ela não é só cute e meiga, ela é perfeitinha... Além de ser uma mini-cópia da Angel... O Rewson é um desgraçado, como já havia sido provado antes, e por fim, a alegria da nossa vida: _Bonnie Carrie _e _Letycia Maiden._ Ambas são em homenagem à Lety-chan, Lisa Black, que me ajuda sempre que preciso .

Esse capitulo, como estou irritada por só ter recebido **DUAS REVIEWS**, vou dedicar às duas, Miri e Lisa, o capitulo... Não que eu ache que devo receber 10000... Não sou a Silver-chan, mas pelo menos 5, né?

Abaixo a letra da musica que inspirou o capitulo:

A Current Obsession

UMA OBSSESSÃO ATUAL

Venha para mim  
Sentir minha proteção  
Uma contagem regressiva para minha revelação  
Sem mais respeito  
Por seus remorsos  
E sua hora chegou  
A verdade nua está disfarçada  
É a complicação de seu segredo  
Exausta deste sacrifício  
Como um pregador mentiroso  
Escondendo para sobreviver  
Tão forte vivendo numa tortura  
Eu sei que você nunca verá  
A luz novamente  
Tão dificilmente vivendo numa tortura  
Apague o medo flamejante em  
Seus olhos de novo  
O grito silencioso está mais forte agora  
Você não pode segurá-lo por mais tempo  
A nuvem se transformando nesta chuva  
Seu deserto parece tão distante agora  
Venha para os meus braços  
Seguindo sua linha  
Estou perdendo a minha

**Beijinhos!**

_Belle Lolly Perversa-Black._

_**26-11-2005**_


	6. Chapter 04 Música Lacuna Coil Again

Darkness Lady

_A Dama da Escuridão_

**Capítulo 04 – Heaven's a Lie (Lacuna Coil)**

Tom olhou pela janela. O sol começava a se pôr por detrás das colinas, o que dava a tudo uma coloração meio rosada/alaranjada. Provavelmente nevaria naquela noite também. Sorrira ao lembrar o "show" que Angel dera quando vira as duas garotas-comensais que se juntavam a ele. Era realmente tentador irritá-la. Falando nisso... Talvez fosse bom provocá-la mais um pouco.

Angel sentia a água da banheira começar a gelar, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Estava exausta pelo esforço repetitivo de retirar e pôr os livros. Estava exausta de olhar para o 'todo-poderoso' Lorde, e principalmente, estava cansada de ver aquelas duas vadias darem em cima dele como abutres em carniça. Só havia presenciado poucas cenas dos três, mas já se cansara demais daquilo.

Mergulhou, sentindo uma estranha leveza. Gostava de longos banhos de banheira por isso, podia lavar a alma, junto do corpo. Sentiu a falta de respiração e emergiu. Olhou para sua camisola jogada em cima da pia, logo teria de arranjar um vestido. Lembrou-se de uma das vagabundas perguntando ao Lorde porque a _empregada_ vestia camisola, e pelo olhar dele ela sabia que logo teria uma vestimenta nova. E temia muito isso. Se conhecia aquele cafajeste, podia muito bem por um micro-vestido nela.

Saiu da banheira, se secou e pegou uma segunda toalha para secar os cabelos. Entrou no quarto para buscar a escova que havia esquecido, dando um pulo de susto ao ver Tom apoiado na janela. Com a movimentação ele se virou, dando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto Angel segurava mais firme a toalha.

- Não te ensinaram a bater antes de entrar?

- Eu bati, ninguém respondeu, então entrei – Ele continuou sorrindo daquela maneira que ela detestava. – Bela toalha.

- Engraçadinho.

Ela caminhou até a penteadeira, pegou a escova e voltou a se trancar no banheiro. Tom suspirou, ela era realmente tentadora... Se não tivesse tanto auto-controle...

Em pouco tempo Angel estava de volta, cabelos penteados, camisola, penhoir e uma cara muito irritada. Ele só sorria.

- O que deseja? – Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou

- De verdade? – Ele foi até ela, tocando seu rosto de leve – _Você._

Ela bate na mão dele, retirando-a de seu rosto.

- Mas como sei que _por enquanto_ isso está fora de cogitação... – Apontou para uma caixa em cima da cama – Trouxe algo para usar durante o jantar de hoje.

- E quem te disse que irei jantar com você?

- Bem... Eu imaginei isso... Por isso avisei aos comensais que se você não viesse jantar comigo, com seu novo vestido, iria jantar com eles... _Sem nada._ Tem 20 minutos.

E saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com delicadeza. Ela bufou de raiva, e se sentou na borda da cama, olhando para a porta. Entre a cruz e a espada. Olhou para a caixa, e um pouco receosa abriu a tampa. Dentro, embrulhado em um papel de seda estava o mais belo e sensual vestido que já tinha visto. Era um corpete vermelho-borgonha, com uma saia longa, tudo de camurça, agradável aos dedos e olhos. O corpete era tomara que caia, com um formato que valorizaria o que quer que ela tivesse. Alguns pequenos detalhes, como a costura ao redor, e o zíper, eram negros. Lindo, lindo e lindo. _Simplesmente Lindo._ O pôs na frente do corpo e se olhou no espelho. E só então se lembrou de Tom. Usar aquele vestido na frente dele seria pedir para ser violentada quase. Mas valeria o risco... Com certeza, pensou sorrindo.

Tom estava sentado na ponta da enorme mesa de mogno da sala de jantar. Bonnie e Letycia sentadas uma ao lado da outra de seu lado esquerdo, Lolly na segunda cadeira de seu lado direito. As portas se abriram e um comensal deu espaço para Angel passar. Definitivamente ele soubera escolher o vestido ideal para ela.

Lolly sorria, olhando de Angel para Tom e vice-e-versa, a verdade é que Tom havia perdido toda a reação, e Angel em menos de 20 minutos se transformara em uma verdadeira princesa. Prendera os cabelos em um coque alto, deixando poucos fios soltos emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Estava _perfeita_. Sentou-se no lugar que lhe fora reservado, de cabeça baixa, respirando lentamente para tentar se acalmar. Olhou para Tom que a observava sem nenhuma reação. Olhou para a frente, encontrando os olhares furiosos de Bonnie.

- Sabe, Milorde... De onde eu vim, os empregados comiam na cozinha... – Letycia não parava de encarar Angel.

- Não pedi sua opinião, Maiden... Acho bom aprender que aqui quem dá as ordens sou eu.

Fez um gesto para que os elfos começassem a servir as comidas.

O Jantar transcorreu em silencio, e sem maiores incidentes. Assim que acabaram de comer, Angel e Lolly foram enviadas a seus quartos, assim como Letycia e Bonnie. A segunda porém havia decidido tomar algumas providencias.

A verdade é que Bonnie sempre conseguia o que queria... Nunca alguém havia subestimado-a e se saído bem... Ela sabia como agir e principalmente, quando. E logo percebera que Angel e Tom não eram exatamente o que parecia... E isso estragaria completamente seus planos de virar _Lady Voldemort_. Sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa e exatamente quem procurar...

Vira que Rewson estava desconfiado assim como ela, e agora que podiam juntar suas forças tudo seria mais fácil... Depois era só se livrar do velho... Sorriu ao passar por um espelho, e ajeitou o decote, aumentando-o... Tom não resistiria muito tempo... Não mesmo...

Angel olhou pela janela que dava para os jardins em seu quarto. Era uma bela paisagem. Suspirou, e sentou-se na penteadeira para pentear os cabelos... Agora que estava sem o vestido, apenas com a camisola parecia que vivera um sonho por alguns momentos, e acordara. Fechou os olhos, e passou a mão de leve nos lábios... Era verdade que o beijo que Tom lhe dera outro dia havia voltado com total força agora que ele estranhamente não estava tão cruel com ela e Lolly.

Alguém bate na porta, e logo abre. Era logo a pequena que correu para o colo de Angel, que a abraçou.

- Vim dizer boa noite, mamãe. – E tascou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- E te deixaram vir sozinha?

- Não eu vim com papai. – Ela sorriu, enquanto Angel arregalava os olhos. Passos na porta porém fizeram-na "despertar". Lá estava Tom, encostado no batente, sem a capa que geralmente usava, somente a blusa social branca com os primeiros botões abertos, e a gravata desfeita. – Eu precisava de um pai, mamãe, ai o Papai deixou que eu o chamasse assim.

Angel corou até as raízes dos cabelos e olhou para Tom sem saber o que fazer. Ele só riu.

- Vamos, Lolly, está na hora de ir para cama. – Chamou e a menina foi sem pensar duas vezes. Tom ia fechar a porta quando Angel o chamou.

- O que quer com minha menina?

- Quem sabe? Afinal eu talvez precise de alguém para _torturar_, não é mesmo?

Angel cruzou os braços, fazendo-o rir.

- Não vou fazer-lhe mal... Não se preocupe... Agora boa noite, Angel...

- Boa noite – murmuro enquanto ele fechava a porta.

Foi até a cama e se deixou cair. Aquilo estava cada vez pior... Se não se controlasse...

Adormeceu quase profundamente... Os cabelos se espalhavam pelos travesseiros, e havia fechado o dorsel. Finalmente estava tendo um momento de paz. Foi quando tudo mudou. O relógio mostrava às 4 horas da madrugada quando o Comensal entrou. Dane-se que o Lorde não soubesse dar valor ao que tinha tão próximo de si... Sabia que se o mestre quisesse podia fazer qualquer coisa com aquela garota, e mesmo assim não fazia... E ela era _tão linda_... Como ele não pôde reparar direito nela? Colocou as cordas e amarras que trazia consigo perto da cama, e puxou de leve o cortinado, revelando a menina que dormia tão tranqüilamente. A camisola, que tinha uma fita que dava um laço no decote, estava quase caindo por um dos ombros, e a fita começava a se desamarrar. Era tão bela... Percebera que o Lorde sentia algo por ela, mas mesmo assim não podia negar que era irresistível... Talvez morresse por isso... Mas valeria a pena... Sabia o quanto uma garota daquela podia _alegrar_ um cara como ele.

Pegou a primeira amarra e amordaçou-a. Com a movimentação, Angel acordou, olhando assustada para seu agressor. Começou a se debater e agitar o máximo que podia braços e pernas. Isso o enlouquecia. A adrenalina subiu e ele desferiu um pesado tapa em seu rosto. Ela tinha os olhos assustados, mas assim mesmo tentava se debater. Melhor assim... Detestava aquelas que desistiam de lutar... Não havia graça. Com uma mão, segurou os pulsos dela e com a outra passou a corda, e a prendeu acima da cabeça dela. Mesmo assim ela ainda conseguiu dar-lhe um chute no meio das costas. Rindo, ele prendeu cada uma das pernas em uma borda da cama. Ela encarava-lhe com uma mistura de medo e raiva.

Subiu em cima dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo os beijos até o decote, que logo abriu, rasgando a camisola dela e revelando-lhe parte do corpo. Olhou nos olhos dela enquanto arrancava a própria blusa. Ela ainda tentava se debater, mas ele não parecia se importar com isso. Voltara-lhe a beijar ombros, pescoço, orelha, bochechas, enquanto uma de suas mãos subia lentamente pela perna dela, levantando-lhe a camisola. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela... Era isso que ele queria... Agora, precisava provar de seus lábios... Era o que faltava para começar a _segunda parte_.

- Olha... Nós podemos nos divertir muito juntos... Para isso vou retirar sua mordaça... Mas você vai me prometer que não vai gritar...

Ele lentamente tira a mordaça dela, e sorri. Angel porém começa a gritar com todas as suas forças, afinal aquela podia ser sua única chance. O mostro parece ficar sem reação em um segundo e em seguida faz a única coisa que lhe passa pela cabeça: Beija-a, fazendo com que não pudesse gritar assim. E então pára.

Ele não se mexia, parecia até mesmo nem respirar. "Eu...eu fiz isso?" Ela ousa se perguntar por um segundo. Sente o corpo dele esfriar lentamente, e então ele sai de cima dela. Lá estava Tom, jogando o infeliz contra a parede.

Ele respira fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego, ainda olhando para o corpo do comensal estirado no chão. Ele deveria ter morrido mais lentamente, sofrido mais.

Ele olha para Angel, que estremecia, assustada. Ela encarava-o profundamente. Talvez tivesse saído de um pesadelo para entrar em outro. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos novamente, mas desta vez de um vermelho tão intenso que ela temia pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

Ele avançou para cima dela, fazendo-a recuar assustada, ele a encara sem entender.

- Não vou lhe fazer mal – Ele aponta a varinha para as cordas que prendiam as mãos dela, enquanto sentava na cama. – Eu não sou o monstro aqui _hoje_.

As cordas dela se desamarram, e ele segura de leve seus pulsos, para retirá-las. Eles estavam marcados, quase em carne viva pelo esforço em retirar as cordas. Ele acaricia de leve as mãos dela, pensando em como fora tolo em não deixá-la protegida. Soltando as mãos dela, não pode deixar de notar a roupa tão rasgada dela, e as partes de seu corpo a mostra. Ela era linda. _E Intocável_. Realmente aquele maldito deveria ter tido uma morte bem mais dolorida. Ele vê que ela estava sem graça e tentava se cobrir com o que sobrara da roupa. Voltou a atenção para suas pernas, desamarrando-as com a varinha.

- Por quê? – Ela pergunta com a voz embargada de nervoso ainda.

- Por quê, o quê?

- Por que veio me ajudar? Como... Como soube? Seu quarto é distante.

- Ouvi seu grito.

- Eu gritei baixo, sei disso... Mal consigo... Falar agora. – Ela o olhava, curiosa e receosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estava sem sono... Fiquei passeando pela mansão... E além do mais não lhe devo explicações... Você deveria estar grata.

Ele não a encarava. Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Você está mentindo para mim.

- Você quer mesmo saber? Saber o porque de eu ter matado um dos meus melhores agentes por sua causa? – Os olhos dele brilharam levemente, enquanto ele largava a ultima corda que a amarrava – Porque você é _minha_. Ninguém tem o direito de tocá-la se não desejar uma morte horrível. Você _é_ e sempre _será_ minha e somente _minha_.

Ele levantou-se e com um aceno da varinha fez com que o corpo do comensal levitasse.

- Obrigado. – Ela murmurou.

Tom olhou para ela surpreso, mas ela já não o encarava. Estava de cabeça baixa, vermelha. Angel não sabia porque, mas as palavras dele haviam dado-lhe um certo reconforto à ela.

- Mandarei alguém lhe trazer roupas novas amanhã. Durma, não precisa catalogar os livros amanhã. Mandarei Lolly aqui para te fazer companhia pela tarde.

E saiu do quarto, olhando para trás poucas vezes.

Angel deitou na cama, pondo o penhoir por cima do que restara da camisola, e sorriu, mesmo sem saber porque.

Deitou e adormeceu imediatamente.

_Continua..._

N.a.

Quando eu mostrei os rascunhos da cena acima para a Lisa ela só me disse uma coisa: _Cena Forte._ E sinceramente, acho que era isso que eu buscava. Em _Constantine_ um personagem diz que o melhor lado do ser humano só é mostrado em frente ao horror... Precisava então de uma pitada nessa história.

Mas devo admitir que me surpreendi em como eu e a Lisa podemos ser Perversas, _literalmente desta vez_. Mas valeu a pena...

Vamos aos comentários:

**_Bebely Black_**:

Manitha gêmea! Nada de Mil desculpas o que! O que vale é você ter lido alguma coisa! Espero que continue acompanhando... Você vai né/Olhinhos brilhando/

Miri 

_Divertido?_ Achou assim mesmo esse, Miri? Ahuahauhauhau A Lolly é realmente um anjo em minha vida... E quer uma curiosidade sobre ela? O Nome dela é **Elizabeth Lollyta**, o que em apelidos significa Lisa Lolly, as escritoras disso aqui ahuahauhauahu Que bom que acha toda essa baboseira boa... E MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA POR SEMPRE ACOMPANHAR!

Sweet Nightangel 

AMANDO? Tem certeza? Olha que as linhas do amor e ódio sempre são próximas, hein? Obrigada pelos elogios, e devo concordar: Tom-chan é maravilindo! Espero que goste desse capitulo!

Lisa Black 

Maninha cruel... Parceira de maldades! O que eu faria sem você? Acho que vou até começar a reservar um espaço em N.a. para você... Mil beijos, e sim... Bonnie também é em sua homenagem... Supere! Beijokas!

E com esse já são 3 capitulos com músicas do Lacuna... Virei uma viciada...

Olha só... Quem ouvir uma musica e achar ela a cara de algum personagem, pode mandar, viu? Só não vale _Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa_, e _Eva Venenosa_ para a Bonnie, viu? Hauhauahuahuahau

E falem sério, o Tom no batente da porta com a blusa aberta foi _tudo_.

Bem, vejamos... Esse capitulo é dedicado a uma pessoa muito especial em minha vida. _EU!_ Afinal, passei de ano, conclui o Ensino Médio ontem! Alegria, alegria!

Hehehe... To brincando... Vou dedicar esse capitulo à Titya Silverghost que sempre me dá inspiração (E que tinha uma cena muito parecida na fic dela com uma de DL e EU POSTEI PRIMEIRO! ENTÃO O COPYRIGHT É MEU!) e a minha Tia de verdade verdadeira, Juliana, Jujuba, que se formou em publicidade esse ano, com 10 no TCC! Tias, amo vocês... De verdade verdadeiramente verdadeira!

O próximo capitulo, eu não sei quando vem, afinal 'tamo chegando no natal... E daqui a duas semanas já vai ser a data... Eu devo estar até lá postando um especial de Natal, mas o DL acho que só ano que vem... Bem, anyway...

**Feliz Natal e Um Próspero Ano Novo!**

Que os sonhos de vocês se realizem e vocês continuem realizando os meus de ter uma fic com bastante Reviews!

_**Belle Lolly Perversa Black (08-12-2005)**_


	7. Capitulo 05 Música Vampire Lestat

Capitulo 05 – Slept so Long (The Vampire Lestat)

Angéline se espreguiçou levemente. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido pelo nervoso e esforço de ontem. Olhou para os próprios pulsos, um pouco inchados e roxos. Sentou-se na cama e só então reparou que Lolly estava sentada em uma poltrona ali perto.

- Mamãe? – Ela encarava-a com os olhos brilhando de preocupação.

- Oi, minha querida, como você está?

Lolly saltou da poltrona e correu de jogando nos braços da 'mãe'.

- Papai me contou que um homem mal machucou você ontem à noite. – Ela olhou para os pulsos de Angel – Nossa mamãe! Você precisa cuidar disso!

- Já estou melhor, Lolly... Não se preocupe comigo.

- Ela tem razão, Angéline, precisa ver isso.

Angel corou ao ver Tom na porta, com um elfo domestico atrás. Ele fez um sinal para o elfo que entregou para ela uma pilha de roupas dobradas. Angel pegou, curiosa. O tecido era macio de uma cor azul-marinho muito bonita.

- Eu havia dito que lhe traria roupas novas. Ai há um vestido, e mais tarde o elfo lhe trará uma camisola nova.

- Obrigada – Ela sorriu, meiga, e Tom pareceu ficar desconcertado.

- Lolly passará o dia com você. Podem sair para o jardim, Lolly sabe o caminho. – Ele abriu a porta para sair, mas se voltou uma ultima vez – E qualquer coisa estranha, é só gritar.

Angel ficou olhando meio abobalhada para a porta agora fechada.

dldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldlddldldldldldldldldldldldl

O jardim era muito bonito, e grande o suficiente para que fizessem uma espécie de labirinto. Lolly corria e falava sem parar sobre como já completara o labirinto tantas vezes, mas Angel nem prestava mais atenção na menina. Sentir o sol tocando-lhe a pele novamente era uma sensação tão reconfortante, tão gostosa, que até mesmo a dor que sentia no corpo pelos maus-tratos haviam desaparecido de sua mente por alguns instantes. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes e sorriu para Lolly que a olhava curiosa sentada em um banco perto da entrada do labirinto.

- Vamos, mamãe! – Ela levantou de um salto e saiu correndo pelo labirinto. Angel, parecendo quase uma criança, correu atrás dela.

dldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldlddldldldldldldldldldldldl

Tom estava sorrindo, apoiado na borda da janela de um dos escritórios do andar de cima, vendo Angéline e Lolly correndo para entrar no labirinto. Ela sorria tão meigamente, como nunca sorrira antes. Devia ter deixado-a sair mais vezes.

O som de alguém batendo na porta 'acorda' Tom de seus devaneios. Quando Bonnie entra no aposento, ele apenas revira os olhos. A verdade era que Bonnie Carrie começava a cansá-lo. E se ela prezava a vida, deveria parar imediatamente. Usando um belo conjunto de saia e blusa sociais, extremamente insinuantes no seu tom de vermelho, ela sorriu docemente e com um gesto dele sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras na frente da mesa de mogno. Apesar de tudo, ele continuou apenas apoiado na parede atrás de si.

- _Milorde _– Ela falou em tom provocativo – Eu soube do que aconteceu ontem a noite com Joseph...

- Aquele idiota tentou uma besteira e se deu mal, _Senhorita Carrie_, apenas isso.

- Imaginei – Ela sorriu e se levantou, ficando de pé – A verdade é que eu acho, em minha humilde opinião perante o senhor, que talvez Joseph não tenha sido o único a desejar aquela... _Prisioneira._

Tom cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos. Bonnie sorriu novamente.

- O que quer dizer, _Carrie?_

- A verdade, _Milorde_, é que ela aqui pode ser um empecilho muito grande... Muitos comensais podem ter idéias _estúpidas_... E nesse ritmo estaríamos sem aliados tão rapidamente quando uma pessoa morre ao ser atingida por um Avada Kedavra.

- E o que você aconselha? – Ela sorriu. Ele estava em suas mãos, faria tudo para proteger aquela...

- Mandá-la para um de nossos esconderijos. Ela estaria mais segura em outro lugar que aqui... Tenho absoluta certeza disso.

- Eu irei pensar nessa possibilidade, agora vá.

Ela sorri, faz uma pequena reverencia e sai do escritório, ansiosa para contar a Rewson o quanto Bonnie Carrie podia ser ardilosa.

Tom, por sua vez, assim que viu a porta sendo fechada, se jogou em uma poltrona. Ela havia dito uma verdade. Uma maldita verdade. Se Angel continuasse ali poderia trazer-lhe problemas. Não somente em relação aos comensais, mas a si próprio. Mas justo agora que estava tão perto de conquistá-la!

Levantou-se e se serviu de uma generosa dose de uísque. Precisava pensar, e rápido, em uma solução.

dldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldlddldldldldldldldldldldldl

Quando Angel e Lolly voltaram ao quarto, já anoitecia. Mesmo não querendo afastar-se de sua irmã, Angel sentia que precisava de uma boa noite de sono, depois de um belo e demorado banho. Porém suas esperanças foram por água a baixo quando, ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Tom, apoiado na janela, olhando para fora.

- O que você quer?

- Falar com você – Ele se virou, e apoiou um pé na parede. – Andei pensando. Talvez não seja bom para você ficar aqui... Principalmente depois do que aconteceu.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, e ele se aproxima dela.

- Você tem estado meio abatida, até Lolly percebeu isso. E mesmo você sendo uma prisioneira é meu dever zelar por vocês.

- Desde quando se preocupa tanto conosco?

Você pode ser útil um dia – Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, que o vira em seguida, corando, fazendo-o sorrir.

E o que você quer que eu faça? – Ela disse, estreitando os olhos.

Vou enviá-las para um de nossos esconderijos no campo. Mas para isso quero que me prometa uma coisa.

O que? – Ela disse, confusa e sem entender direito.

Que não irá tentar fugir. – Ele se afastou dela e sentou-se na ponta da cama. – Não que eu acredite que você irá fazer isso... Mas todo o cuidado é pouco. E como eu não confio em deixá-la sozinha com um comensal enquanto eu estou longe demais para protegê-la...

Fala como se eu não pudesse me defender sozinha.

Ontem foi a prova que não pode. – Ela cruzou os braços, brava. Fora um erro que havia cometido, baixando a guarda como havia, mas não iria repeti-lo! – Olha, Angel, podemos ficar discutindo aqui o dia todo, mas o que eu quero apenas é que me prometa, e então eu deixarei que você leve Lolly com você. _Simplesmente isso._

Porque devo confiar que não é uma armadilha? Algo para fazer nos machucar?

Você devia saber que eu não a mandaria para lá se fosse para algum lado mal, droga. – Ele ficou em pé e segurou nos braços dela. – Eu já disse que não irei feri-la enquanto servir para alguma coisa!

E para que eu servirei, estando tão afastada de você? – Ela encarou-o.

Só então reparou o erro ao fazer isso. Ele estava próximo demais para que ao encarasse ficasse a uma distancia "segura". E agora os centímetros entre ambos eram pequenos demais para que pudessem manter os lábios muito afastados. E definitivamente, essa foi a ultima coisa que fizeram. Quem começou o beijo, nenhum dos dois soube, mas era como se aquilo tivesse sido planejado desde o começo. A mente de Angel trabalhava a toda. _"Não!_ – Dizia – _Se afaste dele sua tola! Ele só está usando-a!"_ Mas ela não se dava ao trabalho de ouvir.

Quando ele parou de beijá-la (Ou ela de beijá-lo, dependendo do ponto de vista), Angel estava ofegante, mas mesmo com a voz tremida conseguiu dizer.

Eu juro pela vida de minha irmã que não fugiremos de onde quer que nos mande.

­­­­­­dldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldldlddldldldldldldldldldldldl

_Continua..._

_**N.A.**_

Uhuuuuu! E será que eles finalmente vão começar a se entender?

Devo admitir que enviar a Lolly e a Angel para um sitio foi algo inesperado que apareceu na historia, mas que vai ficar cute cute.

Agora vamos as reviews!

Miri – Mocinha de novela mexicana hauahuahuahauhaua... Verdade, mas advirto: Ela não é tão boazinha... E em breve vocês irão descobrir o verdadeiro lado dela!

Bebely Black – Manitcha! Eu também amar o Tomzinho! - Continue acompanhando!

Julliet Samage Riddle – Minha fic? Ótima? desmaia - Uau! Que bom que você está gostando! Agora descrever fisicamente ambas, mais para a frente eu faço isso... Eu nem tinha reparado que não havia feito! Bjus!

Lady Bathory – Desculpe por ter demorado para postar esse capitulo... Mas é que eu tenho trabalhado bastante com toda a trilogia vendo pontos em comum e tudo, e agora essa reviravolta na fic... Tsc Tsc... Mas não vai voltar a acontecer! Vamos voltar a postar de 2 em 2 semanas. E o segredo da Angel deve ser revelado logo logo... Se tudo der certo em dois capítulos... Mas a partir do próximo as pistas começam! E sobre as virgulas, eu to vendo se acho uma beta... Nem tinha reparado nisso! " Obrigada por dizer! Beijinhos, e continue lendo!

Gabi Perversa Wood Pevensie... – Olá! Ta tudo bem sim comigo, e com você? E lógico que eu sou Perversa, né? Toda Perversa que é perversa tem Perversa até no nome é o que eu digo! Também espero ter a crise de inspiração... Assim eu podia já escrever todos os capítulos das damas e ia postando sem nunca atrasar!

Quanto a suas duvidas:

A Angel é meio bruxa sim... Uma mestiça com _algumas coisas a mais_ ahauhahauahu Ela seria mais ou menos uma descoberta-tardia.

Se o que ela tem é o que ele procura... Bem, continue acompanhando para saber XDDD

Sim, ele é muito muito muito muito muito possessivo.

Te add sim no MSN! E espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos!

Bem, espero que todo mundo tenha curtido bem o fim de ano... Aiaiaia... E mais uma coisa importante... Como alguns devem ter reparado, essa fic entrou para uma trilogia. A Trilogia das damas conta a historia de três mulheres que tudo o que queriam era uma vida normal e fizeram de tudo por amor.

A primeira é a Angeline Drake, mesmo.

A segunda é a Lily Evans;

E a Terceira é a Ginny Weasley.

Espero que vocês que gostam tanto da Angel gostem das outras damas...

Bem, é isso... Se tudo der certo o próximo capitulo vem dia 13 de Fevereiro. Dia em que as aulas começam para muitos hauahuahauahuah

Inclusive, capitulo dedicado à Lílian Evans Higurashi, minha filhinha perversa mais que querida e a madrinha dela, Belle Belle... Minha mana gêmea! Amar vocês

Beijinhos!

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black.

_**30/01/2006**_


	8. Capitulo 06 Musica Within Temptation

Darkness Lady 

Capitulo 06 – _A Dangerous Mind (Within Temptation)_

Angel prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito e alto. Os olhos brilhavam intensamente. Apesar de corar toda vez que lembrava dos dois beijos que já dera em Tom Riddle, sentia uma imensa alegria por simplesmente saber que ele se importava tanto com ela a ponto de mandá-la para longe só para protegê-la.

Mas nesse momento um outro pensamento passava-lhe na cabeça. Ela prometera não fugir, mas não falava nada de se defender. Por mais que desejasse ficar ao lado dele, sabia que um dia ele se cansaria do fardo de carregá-las e então elas só teriam um destino: Morte. Porém se realmente ficasse sozinha com Lolly na fazenda, como ele havia dito que ficaria... Então ninguém iria colocar as mãos nelas.

Ajeitando o delicado vestido azul-claro que usava, ela se levanta e pega o chapéu com detalhes na cor do vestido.

Sons de alguém batendo na porta acordam-na de seus devaneios. Lolly entra sorridente, usando um belo vestidinho branco com uma fita negra na cintura. Angel sorriu para ela enquanto pensava nos últimos detalhes de seu plano. _Tem que dar certo_, ela pensou, _ou não teremos outra chance._

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

O carro estacionou de frente para uma belíssima casa de campo de dois andares. Era uma fazenda enorme, com tudo o que poderia se desejar de uma. Um belo esconderijo, uma bela fachada.

Tom fora muito esperto em não deixá-las usar o pó-de-flu para a viagem. Afinal quem garantia que não fugiriam, ou sem querer dizerem o nome errado? Mais seguro usar outros métodos. A viagem fora silenciosa, tirando os momentos em que Lolly perguntava se faltava muito. Angel estava muito quieta, não o encarando quando questionada por qualquer coisa e nem pela irmãzinha que estava louca para ver onde iriam morar.

Apesar de tudo ele se sentia bem fazendo isso. Elas ali não teriam como fugir, já que havia feitiços poderosos, além da fazenda ser longe o suficiente de qualquer civilização. Por mais que ela tivesse lhe prometido que não fugiria, não podia confiar totalmente. Sentia que ela lhe escondia algo desde o dia em que a conhecera. Não podia por tudo a perder.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

_Ele suspeita de algo_.

Sua imagem no espelho lhe dizia, séria.

_Logo não haverá mais chances... E quando ele se cansar... Lolly vai estar morta._

Sacudiu a cabeça. Ele parecia gostar de Lolly... Pelo menos cuidava dela.

_Cuida porque acha que é um tipo de obrigação. Ela precisa estar inteira para você dar a ele o que ele quer... E quando ele descobrir... Não haverá mais o que fazer._

- Ele não é assim...- Ela murmurou.

_Não... Só é conhecido como Lorde das Trevas porque gosta de brincar... Pare de ser tão estúpida! Você me dá nojo!_

- Pare... Eu não quero ouvir!

_Você é fraca... Está uma boba apaixonada! E ele só vai se aproveitar disso... Ele vai usar seu amor por ele para conseguir aquilo que só você tem... E você nunca vai poder passá-lo para a Lolly... E ela vai sofrer... Ela vai morrer_.

Angéline levantou-se com raiva, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, deixando-a vermelha.

Então me diga o que tenho que fazer... Ela não pode... não pode...

_Mate-o._

Não! Nunca!

_Então mate Lolly..._

Angéline olhou confusa para o espelho, onde sua imagem sorria. _Ela_ tinha razão... Era um ou outro... Nada podia fazer a não ser seguir as recomendações.

O que eu faço?

A imagem sorriu malignamente.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Lolly acordou bem disposta no dia seguinte. Queria logo conhecer todo o terreno, ver tudo o que podia fazer, enfim divertir-se até cansar.

Quando chegou na cozinha, Angel já estava acordada. Vestindo um vestido de alças verde-claro que lhe caia até as canelas, ela fazia bacon com ovos para a menina.

- Bom dia, mamãe! – Lolly se sentou, sorridente. Pegou o guardanapo de pano que estava em cima da mesa e pôs em cima do vestido lilás.

- Bom dia, meu anjo, como dormiu? – Angel sorriu colocando o prato dela em cima da mesa, sorrindo.

Lolly, porém, não tocou na comida. Ficou olhando para Angel que havia se virado de novo para fazer seu próprio café. O sorriso no rosto que ela dera... Havia sido muito... De plástico. A menina estremeceu. Nunca a vira assim.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe? Tem algo errado? – Angel olhou para a janela, onde seu reflexo podia ser visto, assim como o da menina.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjinho... Só não estou acostumada com o clima daqui e não dormi muito bem. – Ela se sentou do lado da menina – Mas nada que uma boa noite de sono hoje, depois de nos divertirmos não melhore.

Dessa vez o sorriso de Angel pareceu mais natural. A menina respirou aliviada, mas não completamente. Havia algo de errado com sua mamãe... E algo lhe dizia para tomar cuidado ou alguém iria se ferir.

Então sorriu também. Tinha que ficar de olho nela...

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Já estava escuro quando alguém bateu na porta da biblioteca, onde Tom estava tomando seu Whisky. Bonnie entrou, sorrindo, segurando alguns papéis.

- O que você quer? – Ele sequer levantou-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Eu trouxe algo que com certeza vai agradá-lo, _Milorde_.

- O que é, Carrie? – Ele estreitou os olhos, enquanto ela lhe entregava os papéis.

- Eu fiz uma pesquisa... Sobre _Drakulya._ – Ele levantou os olhos, ligeiramente curiosos para ela – E descobri algo que o senhor irá gostar.

Ele abriu a pasta com os papéis, e viu que havia uma relação de nomes, desde Drácula até a família de Angel, Drake.

- Eu já sabia que a família dela é a ultima a portar o _Drakulya_... Por isso invadimos, Carrie.

Ela se sentou na poltrona em frente a dele, e cruzou as pernas.

- Mas como você definiria _Drakulya?_

- É um objeto, talvez um colar, que guarda o maior poder de Drácula. Um objeto de imenso valor, que estou tentando fazer com que Angéline me entregue.

- Você sabe que ela tem que dar-lhe de espontânea vontade, ou se perde o poder não é?

- Sim, eu sei. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Agora tem uma coisa que o senhor não sabe... – Ela puxou a ultima folha da pasta. – _Drakulya _não é um colar... E muito menos um objeto.

Ela entregou a folha a ele.

- É uma pessoa.

Na folha havia uma foto de Angel, provavelmente se despindo para o banho, com as costas nuas, e na espádua esquerda o símbolo de _Drakulya_, um belo dragão branco de asas abertas.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

N.A.

Capitulo curtinho, mas que marca o começo da nova jornada... Angel como Gollum, Lolly percebendo o perigo, Tom finalmente descobrindo um pouco mais sobre _Drakulya_, e Bonnie conseguindo o que quer XDDDD

_Drakulya..._O que será exatamente isso... XP

Reviews:

**_Bebely Black (A Maninha gemea mais fofa do mundo):_**

Finalmente o beijo? Eu não daria graças a Dês ainda hauahuahuahauahu Espero que goste desse capitulo também!

Miri 

Bem, aqui começamos a ver o outro lado da Angelzinha... Huahuahuahauahu Mas espere só o próximo capitulo! Ela me lembra muito Elektra em 'Demolidor – O Filme'... Parece um anjo e é excelente quando irritada.

**_Gábi das Fadas (Minha sobrinha favorita e Ghost Writter nas horas vagas)_**:

Quem conseguiria negar com um beijo daqueles? Aiaiai... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. É uma pena você não estar on line... Beijinhos!

Julliet Samage Riddle 

A Lolly é mais que fofa... É meiga e linda... Hauahahuaha... E esperta... Ela me lembra a Dakota Fanning, que até seria uma excelente atriz para representá-la!

Ir para o sitio ainda parece boa idéia? Beijos!

É isso ai. Próximo capitulo dia **27-02-2006.** E eu nem comentei sobre as músicas, né? A desse capitulo, _a Dangerous Mind_ (Uma mente perigosa) tem um trecho que é o máximo... "E eu tenho medo de você logo mostrar, seu lado perigoso"... E a do capitulo anterior... _Slept So Long (Dormi por muito tempo) _é maravilhosa. Ela diz "(...). Fingindo não me importar. Você acha que é legal entrar de repente na minha vida e f com tudo? Acha? Bom para você. Eu vejo o inferno em seus olhos".

Bem é isso ai... Esse capitulo é dedicado à **Leka, Andy, Camis e Lily**, minhas filhinhas que são demais! Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black 

13-02-2006


	9. Capitulo 07 Música Alexz Johnson

Darkness Lady 

Capitulo 07 – Temporary Insanity (Alexz Johnson)

Tom observava incrédulo a imagem de Angel. Sequer conseguir raciocinar direito. _Ele estivera tão perto!_ _Drakulya_ estivera em suas mãos e escapara. Jogou a foto na lareira com força, e ficou assistindo-a derreter. Não entendia... Como _Drakulya_ podia ser uma pessoa? Ele teria interpretado tudo errado nas escrituras?

A verdade é que Tom Riddle nunca errava. Há alguns anos descobrira no fundo de uma loja um livro tão antigo e caindo aos pedaços que o comprara por uma micharia. Ao lê-lo, porém descobriu que tinha um verdadeiro tesouro em mãos. O livro era um diário de uma comitiva que havia ido assassinar Drácula, mas descobriram que mais do que matá-lo, seria necessário destruir toda a família dele. Assim, tudo o que fosse necessário para achar os verdadeiros descendentes estava descrito lá... Assim como o bem mais precioso que o Conde tinha. _A Imortalidade_. O diário dizia que quem possuísse o dom de _Drakulya_ viveria para sempre. E ainda dava dados completos sobre como o encontrar.

"Drakulya_ não é algo a ser buscado, e sim exterminado._

_O Mal sempre atrai o mal, e assim continuará a ser,_

_Enquanto que alguém de sua família nascer,_

_O símbolo das trevas continuará a ser passado."_

Era uma das passagens, mas a favorita de Tom, que ele sabia de cor vinha bem antes.

"_O Tempo pode passar, os humanos podem para sempre cair_

_Mas o mal persistirá e continuará a sorrir_

_Porque o Conde, por mais morto que esteja, ainda teve vida para dar;_

_A continuação a seu legado e assim continuar a passar_

_O dom de _Drakulya _que tantos almejam_

_Mas nenhum sabe onde quer que esteja._

_Uma imortalidade mais doce que a do Conde,_

_Sem o mal necessário do vampirismo_

_É aquilo que ele mais esconde_

_É aquilo que a marca revela com cinismo._

_Procure o Dragão de Prata, que brilha com o luar;_

_A dama verdadeira, ela sim, sempre o carregará._

_Meia-noite tudo muda,_

_Assim nós vimos acontecer_

_Enquanto os Drakul viverem_

_Nós não poderemos espairecer."_

Repassou novamente as palavras, enquanto relia o livro. Era verdade que ali falava da Dama Verdadeira, mas uma pessoa nunca poderia brilhar com o luar. Mesmo assim, não custava nada ver aquela marca mais de perto. Talvez fosse o momento de rever Angel.

DLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

O sol começava a se pôr quando Angel e Lolly voltaram a casa na fazenda. A noite começava a se revelar, e a temperatura caia levemente. Angel subiu e foi tomar um bom banho de banheira. Conhecera todo o terreno a cavalo, era um lugar perfeito para quem desejava proteger-se.

Mergulhou e abriu os olhos debaixo d'água. Aquela maldita voz em sua cabeça continuava lhe dizendo coisas que não queria ouvir. Era doloroso demais.

Saiu da banheira, pondo o roupão felpudo e secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Aquilo não estava fazendo... Ele deixando-a naquele lugar, confiando nela... E ela planejando tudo às escondidas.

_É ele ou Lolly._

A voz tornou a dizer.

Não importava mais o que achava, ela tinha que proteger a irmã, como prometera ao pai. Nunca quebraria aquela promessa. Nunca.

DLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Caminhou por um lugar muito belo, que sabia que conhecia há muito tempo.

Entre montanhas, e um belo lago, havia um jardim muito belo, cercado e brilhante como um diamante. Um balanço estava na árvore mais alta, e foi para lá que se dirigiu, sentando-se com delicadeza. Há quanto tempo não ia ali? Definitivamente não sabia, mas isso pouco importava.

Uma mulher aproximou-se dela, com um belo sorriso. Ela não sabia se devia sorrir de volta.

Porque me trouxe aqui? Já não basta ficar perturbando meus pensamentos a toda hora? – Ela disse, irritada.

Eu te trouxe porque você precisa saber. Não passou o dia se perguntando se eu não era só imaginação? Aqui estou eu!

E quem é você? Uma aparição do inferno que veio me perturbar a vida?

Não estou aqui para perturbar sua vida... Apenas para lhe lembrar da verdade... Se você se envolver com aquele rapaz tudo estará acabado tão rápido que você não terá tempo de saber o que aconteceu!

Porque me diz isso? – Angel olhou para a mulher com raiva dela e de si mesma.

Porque eu já vivi isso... _Nós _já vivemos isso, minha cara _Tabatah_. Você só não se lembra... Eu cometi o erro de casar com Drácula, e ele me tirou tudo o que eu tinha de valor até ter o que queria! Ele me tirou você, minha pequena! Como pode não se lembrar?

Angel fechou os olhos. Se se concentra-se podia ver-se como uma criança ainda, segurada por um homem alto e forte, pendurada do lado de fora de um precipício. E aquela mulher suplicando pela vida dela. Ele a jogara em um precipício para ter _Drakulya_, e Tom? O que faria com ela? O que faria com Lolly? Não importava, não podia deixá-lo saber.

Abriu os olhos, decidida.

Farei o que for preciso.

Ou então não lhe restará outra alternativa que fazer como eu... Pular atrás dela.

Angel concordou com a cabeça. Não adiantava mais lutar contra isso. Era ela, ou Tom.

DLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

O resto da noite transcorreu normal. Mas Angel acordou corada e suando. Sonhara com Tom. E não havia sido um sonho de luta e dor... _Definitivamente não._ Levou as mãos à cabeça, sacudindo-a. Que idéia estúpida era essa de sonhar que ela e o Tom... Corou novamente.

Era estranho... Como se tivesse sido tudo real... Definitivamente aquela noite havia sido totalmente estranha... Primeiro sonhara com aquela mulher... E depois... Com Tom... Porque justo com Tom?

Levou as mãos aos lábios... Podia sentir ainda o toque dele, o gosto adocicado em sua boca, ouvir os suspiros de prazer que escaparam de ambas as bocas... Havia sido delicioso... Um verdadeiro pecado. _Em todos os sentidos._

_Esqueça... Isso é passageiro!_ _Ele logo vai querer _aquilo!

Era verdade. Levantou-se, sentindo o corpo ainda quente. Tinha que se cuidar, ou faria uma loucura.

DLDLDLDLDDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Tom olhou para o porte majestoso da casa, na fazenda. Decidira não aparatar direto na casa, mas entrar pela porta da frente, caminhando. Girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Se ela estava achando que isso o manteria do lado de fora estava sendo muito ingênua... Com a varinha destrancou a porta, encontrando uma sorridente Lolly do outro lado.

Eu ouvi um barulho e vim ver. Que bom que está aqui, Papai!

Tom olhou para baixo, encontrando a menina atrelada a seu corpo, os cabelos dourados bagunçados e seus olhos claros brilhando levemente. Por um momento, pensou em como ela e Angéline eram parecidas... Meneou a cabeça e pensou em afastá-la, mas achou melhor falar, gentilmente:

Olá, Lolly. Estão confortáveis aqui na fazenda?

Como ele previra, Lolly desgrudou-se dele para responder:

Estamos bem. Mamãe gosta do ar daqui, mas está tão estranha desde então... – A pequena exibiu uma feição confusa, logo substituída por uma desconfiada, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso, _não é_?

Tom adquiriu uma expressão risonha. E não é que a pequena sabia como defender a irmã?

- Não, querida. Sua mãe deve estar com algum problema... Importa-se de chamá-la aqui?

- É que ela...

Já está aqui. – Angéline apareceu repentinamente no aposento, com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

Ele olhou para ela, com um sorriso malicioso. Ela tinha os cabelos levemente ondulados pela umidade e exalava um perfume cítrico que estava deixando-o ligeiramente perturbado. Até mesmo o vestido alaranjado simples que ela usava parecia mexer com ele profundamente. Ela havia saído do banho a pouco, e o corpo ainda estava ligeiramente úmido, mostrando que havia se secado e vestido muito rapidamente.

Ela por sua vez, tinha plena noção do que estava fazendo. _Katrinna_, a voz em sua cabeça, havia dito-lhe como fazer aquilo, não é mesmo? Provocá-lo até tê-lo a seus pés. Já tinha decidido passo a passo o que faria. Não teria piedade. Não mais se deixaria dominar por aqueles sentimentos de comiseração ou misericórdia. Seria mais fria do que jamais fora. Mas alguma coisa estragou tudo.

As coisas estavam tão bem, estava tudo saindo perfeitamente bem... Ela não tinha certeza dos instintos assassinos e defensivos que despertaram nela, como um dragão adormecido, cutucado por todas aquelas coisas novas que estavam acontecendo quase ao mesmo tempo, envolvendo-a inteiramente, mudando toda a sua rotina, toda a sua vida... Ou o que ela chamava de vida.

Ela tinha que conseguir... Era sua única esperança, há um segundo atrás! Mas alguma coisa mudou completamente dentro dela. E Angéline não soube como pôde ter pensamentos tão bárbaros, e fazer planos tão cruéis, agora que o vira novamente. Ele e Lolly. _Juntos._

Angel? – Tom olhava-a, como que tentando entender o que estava se passando em sua cabeça. Parecia que estivera pensando durante horas, tamanha era a confusão em sua mente. Mas apenas dois segundos se passaram. Dois longos minutos, que fizeram seu falso sorriso escorregar do rosto, dando lugar a uma feição inexpressiva.

Sim? – Ela não sabia como podia pensar tanto e responder, ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz saiu estranha, e ela tinha consciência disso. Ela estava estranha. E temia que todos também tivessem consciência disso.

Sentiu um puxão em seu vestido, e deu graças a Deus por não estar de saia.

- Mamãe?

Olhou para baixo e viu a pequena Lolly a encarando, meigamente. Toda a sua aversão pela menina havia desaparecido, inexplicavelmente.

- Fale, Lolly. – Ainda não conseguia, porém, encará-la sem sentir um pequeno remorso, por tudo aquilo que havia pensado, sem saber porquê. Desviou o olhar para o chão.

Eu vou tomar banho. E deixar vocês sozinhos.

Angéline começou a pensar que Lolly sabia mais do que era preferível. Só não sabia _como_ ela sabia tanto...

Tudo bem. Mas não demore. Vamos dormir cedo.

Já que todos os seus planos foram abandonados, não via sentido em destratar a menina, ou dormir mais tarde. E também a idéia de ficar com Tom Riddle na sala, estranhamente, lhe era incômoda.

Pode deixar. Vou voltar na hora certa.

Aquela frase foi extremamente perturbadora para Angéline. E também para Tom. Quando seria a hora certa? E certa para quê?

Angel acompanhou os passos seguros da menina até desaparecer no corredor. Teve a estranha sensação de que foi cercada por uma onda de vento gelada. E encarou os olhos frios de Tom.

Um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo, uma coisa que a irritava profundamente já que, inconsciente e contrariadamente, sabia muito bem o motivo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria sair dali, interromper aquele contato visual e nunca mais ter que encarar aqueles orbes castanhos e, muitas vezes, inexpressivas, misteriosas, ameaçadoras... Não queria deixá-lo ir. Como saber o que sentia, realmente? Por que seu coração e mente pregavam tantas peças ao longo de sua vida, bagunçando-a, fazendo-a sofrer...?

Decidiu, naquele momento, que não pensaria mais naquilo. Era totalmente impossível apaixonar-se por aquele homem. E não ela. Não a garota que ela sempre fora... A garota que continuaria a ser. Não deixaria que dúvidas mudassem sua personalidade, o jeito que sempre fora. Porque ela era feliz. Apesar de tudo, feliz. E agora tudo estava confuso. Por que ela tinha que passar por tudo aquilo?

Tom parecia também não querer ir embora. Continuou encarando-a, e teve a impressão de que poderia passar o resto de sua vida olhando para ele, decorando cada mínimo detalhe de seu belo rosto e corpo esculturais. Tudo aquilo era real, ou ele estava imaginando coisas?

"Louco. Eu só posso estar louco. Vim aqui justamente para descobrir sobre Drakulya, nem que para isso fosse necessária a morte de Angéline. E ela seria só mais uma. Viva, morta... Quem se importaria?". Foi então que pensou em Lolly. E sua raiva só aumentou. Raiva dela, de Angéline, de seus sentimentos, de sua capacidade de sentir qualquer coisa por qualquer pessoa, e até de Drácula. Mas, acima de todos esses, sentia uma raiva imensa de si mesmo. "Por que é que Drakulya foi parar justo nessa garota, que ainda por cima tem uma irmã que a chama de 'mãe', e que insiste em me chamar de 'papai'? Por que é tão complicado matá-las, sendo que eu poderia fazê-lo mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, pronunciando apenas duas palavras com a varinha em punho? Mas elas não são nada comparadas à imortalidade que eu terei. E é isto que eu vim buscar".

Angéline?

Ela piscou, uma ou duas vezes, esquecendo-se, por um instante, que aqueles sons eram absolutamente normais, e vinham do homem à sua frente. Espantou-se com o poder que exercia sobre ela. E também com a facilidade com que se deixava dominar. Ela sempre fora auto-suficiente, e continuaria sendo, para sempre.

S-sim?

Repreendeu-se internamente por ter gaguejado tão perceptivelmente. E por descontrolar-se daquela forma, por uma simples aproximação. Aquilo não acontecia antes. Por que estava agindo assim, de repente?

Lollyta estava preocupada com você. Disse que gosta do ar da fazenda, mas que está estranha ultimamente... Há algo errado?

As palavras fizeram sentido, desta vez ainda a mais rapidamente para Angel. Mas alguma coisa mudara dentro dela, novamente.

Então a garotinha já estava espalhando tudo sobre ela? Será que ela podia colocar tudo a perder? Concluiu que nunca deveria ter pensado em abandonar seus planos. Era a melhor coisa a fazer, e tinha que ser feita o mais rápido possível.

Sorriu falsamente, um sorriso daqueles que não enganam ninguém. Naquele momento, pensou que deveria começar a treinar no espelho.

Não, estamos muito bem. Lolly se preocupa demais, por bobagens. Só ainda não nos acostumamos a ter tanto espaço, ao ar livre, uma casa tão cômoda...

Hum, entendo... – Algo de estranho na voz de Angéline chamou-lhe a atenção. Parecia uma daquelas patéticas bonecas trouxas, programadas para falar qualquer coisa, automaticamente. – estão confortáveis, bem instaladas?

Tanta preocupação era decididamente muito estranha, pelo menos para Angel. Ele queria qualquer coisa, ou não estaria tão dedicado e paciente.

Sim, sim. Essa casa é maravilhosa, Lolly adora brincar aqui.

Todo o clima quase que romântico que se instalara anteriormente no aposento quebrara-se definitivamente, e não tardou para que o silêncio se tornasse incômodo.

E a que devemos a enorme honra de sua visita, _milorde_?

Angel foi direta. Nunca foi de medir suas palavras, sendo sarcástica quando achava que devia. Principalmente com seus instintos mais perigosos tão aguçados.

Tom gostava de seu ar de desafio, ao mesmo tempo em que se incomodava e irritava profundamente quando ela era tão sarcástica. Sabia que era seu destemor que a tornava especial, entre muitas outras coisas. Especial e única. Feita sob medida... Para ele. Bem, era só uma atração. Era uma mulher diferente de todas as que conhecera. Logo se cansaria desta também. Sentimentos totalmente opostos caminhando juntos no coração de alguém que, além de tudo, odiava tê-lo. Apesar de saber que era uma das pessoas com o coração mais frio que já existiu, e se orgulhar disso.

Meneou a cabeça, disfarçadamente, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu lhes disse que é meu dever cuidar de vocês.

- Enquanto servirmos para alguma coisa.

Exatamente. – Ele sorriu misteriosamente. E Angéline sentiu o sangue ferver perigosamente pela ironia idiota. Mas também, o que ela podia esperar? Ele era o Lorde das Trevas, e elas eram somente peças em _seu_ jogo. Interrompendo novamente seus planos homicidas, Tom continuou. – Bem, eu finalmente descobri uma utilidade para você... – Ele sorriu desdenhosamente, enquanto ela bufou, irritada. – Quer dizer que você é descendente direta de Drácula, Angelzinha?

Angéline encarou com ódio seus olhos castanhos, como que procurando uma resposta convincente dentro deles.

- E o que isso importa?

- Você sabe muito bem... – sibilou com raiva.

Não, eu não sei. Você acha que alguma vez me deram qualquer informação sobre minha árvore genealógica?

Tom tentava, a todo custo, entrar em sua mente. Porém, parecia que aquele era mais um dos misteriosos dons que _Drakulya_ podia oferecer.

- Tenho certeza.

Pois então prove.

Angéline percebeu, de repente, que estavam perigosamente próximos.Encarou os lábios rosados de Tom Riddle, com um desejo repentino. Mas estavam no meio de uma discussão, e o que estava em jogo, novamente, era sua vida – e a de Lolly. Ele nunca poderia saber...

Quando Tom se deu conta, os lábios avermelhados e sedutores de Angel já estavam sobre os seus. E ele correspondia ansiosamente. Suas mãos seguravam a cintura delgada dela, como que para ter certeza de que realmente ela estava ali. Mas ele sabia que não podia se deixar levar pelo momento. Não ali. Não àquela hora. Sua mente o chamava à razão a todo instante... Mas seu corpo todo ansiava por aquele contato. Simplesmente não podia, não queria parar.

Angéline estava confusa. O que fizera? _Por que_ o fizera?

É claro que havia qualquer coisa errada. Nunca tomaria a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Ou teria sido o contrário?

Seus corpos ansiavam por aquele mísero contato. Definitivamente, agora tinha também de tomar a iniciativa.

Angéline tentou afastar-se alguns centímetros... Mas as mãos ágeis de Tom a trouxeram de volta, capturando novamente seus lábios.

Qualquer esforço da parte dela era em vão. Ela sabia que não teria forças para separar-se dele... Até que algo mudou, novamente.

Largue-o! Agora! Você não vê que ele só está te usando? Ele só quer aquilo... E, se você não fizer qualquer coisa logo, ele o terá. E por culpa sua. Inteiramente sua.

Separou-se de Tom, relutante, empurrando-o levemente. E dessa vez não deixaria dominar-se tão facilmente. Ela controlava seus sentimentos, e não o contrário.

Tom olhou para a garota, seus cabelos despenteados, o vestido amarrotado, com uma alça caída um pouco abaixo dos ombros... Viu quando ela virou-se levemente, sabia que nem ela mesma sabia seu próprio rumo agora... E viu _aquilo_.

Não precisou virar-se para saber que Tom a segurava pelo braço. E também não precisava mais do que isso para saber que não a soltaria tão facilmente. Suspirou resignadamente e virou-se, encarando seus olhos novamente frios, embora a chama que havia acendido não estivesse totalmente apagada.

Por que é que você nunca me falou dessa maldita tatuagem? – seu tom de voz era ameaçador, embora tivesse de se controlar para não desviar os olhos para o colo da garota, quase aparecendo no vestido amassado.

Por um momento, Angel receou encará-lo, para depois recuperar o autodomínio:

E quem disse que eu sou obrigada a te contar tudo? – Deu de ombros e continuou. – Você nunca perguntou. Ela não tem nada demais.

Tom passou uma das mãos sobre a tatuagem nas costas de Angel, o que instantaneamente produziu um estremecimento na garota.

Veremos...

Angéline virou-se novamente, ignorando a mão firme que pressionava seu braço. Esperava soltar-se, em vão. Os olhos de ambos faiscavam, como ímãs que se atraíam e repeliam ao mesmo tempo.

- Solte-me.

- Não antes de você me dizer tudo sobre Drakulya.

Nesse caso, ainda não encontrou uma utilidade para mim.

Angel sentiu que ele pressionara mais fortemente seu braço, mas não daria qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

- Bem, se você não cooperar, acho que precisaremos conversar um pouco mais... Seriamente, se é que você me entende.

- Já disse que não sei nada sobre isso...

- Não me deixe irritado... Você pode se arrepender muito...

- Achei que você já havia entendido que suas ameaças não surtem efeito em quem não tem medo de você, _Lorde das Trevas_...

- Bem, ao que parece, você _tem_.

Está se enganando com mais freqüência do que achei que veria... Tsc, tsc, onde está o temido Lorde?

Angéline podia jurar que já havia qualquer hematoma em seu braço, tamanha era a força com que o rapaz o segurava. Sabia que qualquer demonstração de dor seria um prazer e um incentivo para ele. Não deixaria que ele acabasse com tudo. Não, ele não venceria. Ela provaria que era muito melhor do que ele, que não tinha direito algum sobre sua vida.

- Garota, você está passando dos limites. Você está brincando com coisas sérias... Saiba que ninguém provocou o Lorde das Trevas e saiu ileso...

Meu braço que o diga...

Agora ela havia ido longe demais. Estava sendo mais que petulante, estava sendo sarcástica como ninguém mais havia sido com ele.

Ela pôde ver a fúria contida nos olhos de Tom, que a encarava. Ele retirou lentamente sua mão do braço da garota, porém, não a deixou escapar tão facilmente. Passou uma das mãos levemente sobre o hematoma, O que fez com que ela tivesse que morder os próprios lábios para não gritar de dor, e o encarasse com ainda mais ódio.

_Isso _não é nada comparado a tudo o que vai sentir, se não colaborar... Você não conhece nem metade do meu poder, que em breve será muito maior... Se você cooperar. Vamos, diga!

Aquela frase ficou marcada para Angel... Segundo ele, seu poder seria aumentado... se ela cooperasse. Quer dizer que ele estava em suas mãos? Então tudo seria muito mais fácil do que ela imaginava.

- E o que te faz crer que eu cooperaria com você? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

A pergunta correta, feita por mim, logicamente, seria... E o que te faz crer que tem opções? Estou mandando dizer **tudo** o que sabe.

Angéline sentia que não tinha muito mais tempo... Ele realmente estava ficando bastante irritado, e ela sabia que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda representava muito perigo... Sentiu que ele já não pressionava tanto seu braço... Subitamente, num ímpeto, desvencilhou-se e correu escada acima.

Surpreso com o movimento repentino, Tom ficou, por um momento, um pouco atordoado, mas alcançou-a logo em seguida, quando ela tinha subido apenas alguns degraus.

E o que é que Lady Drake pensou que ia fazer? Menina ingênua, não sabe que _ninguém_ escapa de **Lorde Voldemort**?

Angéline estremeceu. Estava louca? Colocara tudo a perder? Fechou os olhos com força e reabriu-os. Não, definitivamente, aquilo não era um sonho ruim... Bem, agora arcaria com as conseqüências. Encarou-o furiosamente, o rosto afogueado e o coração em chamas, que em breve poderia transformar-se em simples cinzas...

Só quem vai perder é você. Acha mesmo que conseguirá o que quer se me matar agora?

Tom estreitou os olhos, precisava de um modo de fazê-la contar tudo... Se Drakulya a permitia até mesmo bloquear a mente, o que mais não faria? E, de certa forma, ela tinha razão...

- Não pretendo matá-la. Não agora. Ainda não chegou sua hora...

- E, se continuar assim, nunca chegará.

- _Eu_ decido se chegará ou não... É você quem não tem saída.

- Veremos... – sussurrou, provocativa.

Era incrível como ela sabia seus pontos fracos... Onde estava o temido Lorde das Trevas nesse momento? Aquela garota o tirava do sério...

Muito bem, acabou a brincadeira. Diga-me _tudo_, exatamente _tudo_ o que sabe sobre Drakulya...

A intensidade do ódio que os olhos de Angéline refletiam agora era indescritível.

- Já disse que não sei de nada. Mesmo que soubesse, nunca iria dizer nada. Nunca te ajudaria, Riddle...

- Eu sei que sabe. E vai me dizer.

- Não tenho motivo algum para isso.

Se sua irmã não for importante o suficiente para você, lhe apresentarei a lista de motivos...

Aquela frase provocou uma reação estranha em Angéline... Se ele precisava apelar, que assim fosse. Mas ele não faria mal a Lolly, enquanto ela vivesse. Tinha que ganhar tempo...

- Experimente. Veremos quem é mais forte...

- Você é realmente muito ingênua, se pensa que isso é qualquer tipo de medição de forças... Eu nunca me submeteria a uma competição com _você_...

Bem, pense como quiser. Só espero que você não pense em me matar com suas ameaças ou palavras idiotas... Você pode representar Lord Voldermolt para o mundo todo, mas, para mim, você será o mesmo reles Riddle que sempre foi... Sem a máscara, você não é nada...

Tom enfureceu-se. Não precisava de sua varinha para acabar com ela... Mas Drakulya era seu. Por direito, pela ordem natural das coisas! De que adiantaria para ela? Aquela menina insolente já estava passando dos limites... Mas o que ele buscava estava acima de tudo e de todos... Ela se arrependeria por cada palavra dita desde seu nascimento...

- Eu te aconselho a não dizer o que não sabe... Pois todos os que cruzaram o caminho de Lord Voldemort se arrependeram amargamente...

- Tolos...

Assim como você, se continuar agindo assim. O que eu busco vale muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa, garota, e você vai aprender a não se meter com quem não deve.

Você deveria saber que eu não tenho medo de você.

Ele sentia o sangue ferver, tentando pensar na melhor maneira de conseguir o que queria, porém sabia que a única forma de ter _Drakulya_ era ela entregando-o. Se ainda fosse um colar, ou objeto seria fácil, mas agora não tinha certeza do que era realmente. Mas talvez... Ergueu a varinha, na direção dela. Ela iria entregar o que tivesse.

_Imperius_.

Angel sentiu uma estranha sensação envolve-la. Ouviu a voz dele, dizendo-lhe para entregar _Drakulya._ Por um momento ainda se perguntou o que era mesmo aquilo, mas no seguinte foi como se ouvisse um estrondo. Olhou para Tom, Katrinna estava ao lado dele, e olhava para ela, como se lhe desse ordens.

Drakulya é mais forte que qualquer maldição que ele lhe lançar, Tabatah. Você sabe que pode.

Angel olhou com raiva para Tom, ele pagaria por tudo. Por seus sonhos malditos, pelos desejos contidos com tanta dificuldade dentro dela... E principalmente, por tentar fazer mal a ela e a Lolly.

Ele sequer teve tempo de se proteger. Angel mandou uma rajada psíquica forte demais na direção dele, jogando-o contra a parede oposta. Ela se levantou, um brilho dourado a envolvendo levemente. Levantou-se devagar, sentindo as costas doerem, ao mesmo tempo em que ela também se levantava. Ela estava linda, simplesmente linda, com o vestido amarrotado, e uma das alças caindo, quase lhe revelando o seio. Mas não era hora para reparar nisso. De uma vez por todas, tinha que acabar com aquilo, ou _Drakulya_ acabaria com os dois.

Apontou a varinha para Angel, em posição de duelo, ela estreitou os olhos, fazendo com que o brilho dourado começasse a avermelhar. Era a hora da verdade... Ou conseguia o que queria, ou desistia de tudo.

Se preparou para jogar um feitiço nela, o brilho a envolvendo já estava vermelho-sangue. Era o momento final. A boca dele se abriu para murmurar o ultimo feitiço, mas nunca chegou a falar nada, pois do andar de cima viera um grito. E por mais que ambos quisessem se enfrentar, aquilo os despertou. Lolly estava os chamava.

Continua...

**N.a.:**

Eu deveria tomar vergonha na cara, e escrever em "Notas da Ghost Writter" nesse capitulo... Porque, verdade seja dita, eu quase não escrevi nada... Como vocês sabem eu tenho a melhor sobrinha do mundo, a Gábi das Fadas, e quando eu fiz um desafio para ela escrever uma song... Bem, ela fez uma com a Angel e o Tom... E como se fosse continuação do que eu já havia escrito do capitulo... E tava tão maravilhoso que eu copiei uma boa parte e pus aqui... Então, se vocês gostarem, culpem-na e deixem review na song que ela vai publicar, pois mesmo que muitas partes sejam iguais, ainda têm alguns trechos que são bem diferentes .

Reviews:

**Sweet Nightangel – **Que bom que você reapareceu! Já tava sentindo sua falta! - O que a Angel pretende? Bem, vocês estão começando a ver, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**Gábi das Fadas – **Eu nem deveria pôr nada aqui, já que você é quem escreveu tudo, neh? Espero que continue me ajudando! Eu nunca teria escrito tanto sem você! Beijinhos!

**Bebely Black – **Maninha mais fofa do mundo! Espero que goste desse capitulo! Te amodoru!

**Lisa Black – **Espero que tenha bastante orgulho por sua filha! Ela é uma grandiosa escritora! E perfeita Ghost Writter... Vai acabar roubando seu posto! E quanto a OUTRAS COISAS... Quem sabe? Do jeito que os dois vão... Quanto a Matar a Lolly... Bem, quem sabe? Beijinhos, e não suma!

É isso ai, galera... Eu ia deixar a Gábi escrever algo aqui nas notas, mas ela não ta on, mas prometo que no próximo capitulo ela deixa alguma coisinha!

Capitulo dedicado à... Lisa Black e Olívio Wood, pais da Gábi nas Perversas, pois só eles poderiam fazer uma filha tão graciosa!

Mais uma coisa... Leiam _24 Hours_, minha nova song-fic... Ela é uma SM, mas vale, neh?

Milhões de Beijos,

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black 

**27-02-2006**

**E bom Carnaval!**


	10. Chapter 08 Música Nightwish

Darkness Lady

A Dama da Escuridão

Capitulo 08 – I Wish I Had An Angel – Nightwish

O grito da menina ainda parecia ecoar nas paredes da casa, enquanto que Angel olhava atordoada para Tom. Seu brilho havia desaparecido, não porquê havia perdido seus poderes, mas talvez porque _Drakulya_ estivesse novamente sob controle.

Ao lado de Tom, Katrinna parecia ao ponto de explodir. Olhava cheia de raiva para Angel, que encarava as próprias mãos, como se tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Somente com um novo grito de Lolly que, finalmente, ela pareceu acordar, e sair correndo escada acima.

A menina olhava assustada para Angel na ponta de cima da escada. Os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas, o peito numa respiração convulsiva. Quando Angel avançou mais um passo na direção dela, ela instintivamente, recuou, olhando assustada para aquela a quem a pouco tempo confiava piamente.

- Lolly... O que foi? – Perguntou, sentindo uma sensação que a muito não sentia. Ela tinha_ medo_. E medo de Angel. Não podia suportar aquilo. – Calma, meu bem, já passou... _Aquilo _já foi embora.

- Era você... Você brilhava. – Ela soluçou. – Eu não quero ver você brilhando! Eu não quero que você machuque papai! Eu não quero não ter uma família de novo!

Angel arreou até o chão, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas, pensou pela primeira vez naquela noite no que ia fazer. Por Deus, ela havia pretendido realmente _matá-lo?_ Como pudera pensar uma coisa dessas?

"_Por causa dele, Lolly sente medo de você agora."_

Angel olhou com raiva para Katrinna. Era mentira. Todo o tempo ela havia mentido. Ele poderia até mesmo querer _Drakulya_ com todas as forças, mas não era culpa dele que Lolly estava assim. Era culpa de Katrinna. Quem havia instigado-a contra ele? _Katrinna_. Quem havia mostrado que não havia solução? _Katrinna_.

Todo esse tempo ela estava sendo enganada. Katrinna estava usando-a para conseguir o que queria, e ela estava, idiotamente, caindo como um patinho.

- Você me enganou todo esse tempo. – Katrinna apenas a olhou, séria. – Porquê? Eu não entendo!

- Eu apenas te mostrei o que podia mostrar... Mas talvez eu deva te mostrar algo mais.

Ela sentiu como se um vento gelado lhe passasse pela espinha. E logo em seguida, tudo escureceu.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

_Onde estou?_

_Ela olhou ao redor, atordoada. Era um lugar escuro e sombrio. Um cemitério. Nunca gostara realmente de cemitérios, lhe causavam calafrios terríveis sempre. Katrinna estava a sua frente, olhando-a séria, como se ela fosse um bebê idiota, que sequer soubesse andar direito. _

_- Já perguntei. Onde eu estou?_

_- Você já vai ver. Aqui é o futuro, não muito distante. Olhe lá._

_Ela apontou para uma construção, uma bela casa, um pouco distante. Uma sombra estava abrindo a porta com magia._

_- Pode se aproximar, ninguém pode nos ver._

_Chegando perto da janela principal, onde era possível ver a belíssima sala de jantar, onde uma família jantava, unida, ela viu a última coisa que queria: Um a um cair morto. Levou as mãos a boca, surpresa. E então, viu o assassino sair das sombras._

_- Não. – Ela deu um passo para trás, hesitante._

_- Sim, este é Tom Marvolo Riddle. O famoso _Lorde Voldemort_, aquele idiota que Lolly chama de Papai._

_- Ele não é assim. Você está usando isso para me manipular!_

_- Mesmo? É isso que você acredita? Que ele é um doce de rapaz, e que só é chamado de Lorde das Trevas porque faz experiência com formigas? Cresça, Angel! Ele é um assassino! E tem mais. – Ela deu um passo na direção de Angel – Você sabe quem eram aquelas pessoas? A família dele. Seu pai e avós._

_Angel chorava, negando com a cabeça._

_- Ainda acredita na infinita bondade dele? Veja só._

_Imagens passavam rápidas ao redor delas. Homens de capuz, os mesmos que haviam buscado-a em casa, matando pessoas, e marcando tudo com uma imagem assustadora. Crianças sendo brutalmente assassinadas, e ele comandando tudo. _

_Ela o via planejar, ela o via rir quando os comensais vinham lhe contar o que estavam fazendo. E o número de Comensais crescia, e cada vez mais pessoas vinham beijar a barra de suas vestes._

_- É uma Guerra. O objetivo dele é esse, minha querida. Destruir todos os "sangue ruins" que existem, para criar uma elite verdadeiramente poderosa, que adivinhe só, obedeça aos comandos dele. É a esse homem que você deseja se unir, minha cara. Agora imagine só se ele conseguir _Drakulya?_ Isso será eterno! Nunca mais alguém conseguirá paz. Todos apenas irão seguir o Lorde._

_Katrinna sorria, encarando as imagens que passavam. Olhou para Angel, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo se surpreendeu. A garota não chorava mais. Apenas olhava tudo séria._

_- Eu posso evitar. – Angel olhou para ela. – Ele me ama. Eu posso fazê-lo mudar de idéia._

_- Você não acredita _mesmo_ nisso, não é? – Angel apenas a encarou. – Eu não acredito que é tão tola! Mas é seu desejo? Ótimo, seja tola!_

_- Só mais uma coisa, Katrinna. Não quero mais vê-la. Vá embora. Consiga um pouco de paz para si._

_- Como queira, _Tabatah.

- Meu nome é Angéline, por favor.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Acordou se sentindo tonta. Estava deitada na cama de casal em seu quarto, uma toalha úmida em sua cabeça. Piscando duas vezes, bem rápido, viu Lolly encarando-a, preocupada ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? – A menina perguntou em um fiapo de voz. Viu alguém se mexer ali perto. Sabia quem era, mas não deu tanta importância ao fato. Tudo o que lhe passava na cabeça, era que Lolly estava ali, tão lindinha, preocupada com ela.

- Estou bem, amor... Só um pouco dolorida. – Sentou-se com um pouco mais de dificuldade que o normal, mas sorriu docemente.

- É minha culpa? – Lolly olhava tão assustada para ela, que só agora pudera reparar que a menina era tão inocente e indefesa. Não. _Drakulya_ não deveria ser passado para ela. _Nunca_. Não podia corrompê-la.

- Claro que não é sua culpa, meu amor. – Ela abraçou a menina, sentindo os primeiros soluços da mesma.

- É que, você ficou parada de repente, e depois caiu. Se papai não estivesse por perto, você teria rolado escada abaixo.

Dessa vez não tinha desculpas para não olhar para Tom. Ele estava apoiado na janela, como sempre fazia, e não a encarava com desaprovação. Pelo contrário, apenas olhava-as ali, como uma eterno protetor. Sorriu, corada, e encarou-o agradecida. Se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa com ela, Lolly nunca se perdoaria. Devia essa a ele.

- Vocês não vão mais brigar, não é? – Ela soluçava de leve, mas já havia se soltado de Angel, e secava as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Não, não iremos mais brigar. – Ela olhou durante alguns instantes para Tom, que lhe sustentou o olhar.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta, com um sorriso. A menina dormia agarrada ao ursinho favorito, tranqüila.

Angel olhou para Tom no corredor, já começando a ficar irritada. Desde que acordara ele não lhe dirigira uma palavra sequer.

- Perdeu o dom da fala? – Ela cruzou os braços, na frente do corpo.

- Talvez eu não tenha encontrado nada interessante para dizer.

- Duvido.

- Quer que eu diga o que? Que _novamente_ eu te salvei de uma enorme queda? Angel, vou e dar um colchão de presente, vai me poupar o trabalho.

- Eu mereci essa, não?

- Com certeza. Melhor irmos para outro lugar, aqui podemos acordar a Lolly.

Angel sorri, doce, e calmamente entra no próprio quarto, no fim do corredor.

- Quando eu disse outro lugar, não imaginava que você _já ia_ me levar para seu quarto, Angelzinha.

- Sabe como é, né... Que garota resiste ao seu charme... Principalmente depois de você quase matá-la... – Ela diz, irônica.

- Hey! Perai! Esse negócio de quem quase matou quem foi você quem começou!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Prove.

- Prefiro provar outra coisa.

Ele avançou tranquilamente na direção dela, capturando seus lábios com quase delicadeza demais. Ela sorriu, entre os lábios dele. Sabia onde aquilo ia dar desde o começo.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Acordou apenas com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Pelo menos era o que pensara de inicio, para depois ouvir uma barulheira enorme no andar de baixo. Provavelmente Lolly havia acordado e estaria tentado fazer o café da manhã. E _isso_ definitivamente não daria certo.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo um estranho peso sobre si. Os braços dele a envolviam, pele sobre pele. Não conseguiria sair dali tão cedo. Sorriu, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Havia sido mágico. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Era melhor se concentrar em sair dali, antes que Lolly acabasse explodindo a cozinha.

Pôs a mão de leve no tórax nu dele, sacudindo-o de leve.

- Tom. – Ela murmurou, doce, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Ele sequer fizera um único movimento. – Tom? – Ela falou um pouco mais alto, sacudindo-o com um pouco mais de força. Bufou, começando a se irritar. – TOM!

Gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões. O ouviu suspirar, resignado.

- Se você fosse um dos meus comensais, seria morto agora.

- Mas eu não sou um de seus comensais, e realmente preciso que você me deixe sair.

Ele abriu os olhos acinzentados e a encarou divertido, enquanto segurava mais firme na cintura dela.

- Por que a pressa, Angelzinha?

- Odeio que me chame de Angelzinha.

- E eu odeio que me chame de Tom. Odeio que _qualquer um_ me chame de Tom.

- Você preferia que eu te chamasse de que? Fabuloso e incrível Lorde das Trevas?

- Bem melhor... E fora que, pelo menos ontem a noite, era isso que você pensava.

Ela sentiu o rosto inteiro corar, enquanto enchia o braço dele de tapas.

- Então ao menos me dê uma boa razão para que eu te deixe sair.

- Lolly está fazendo o café da manhã, e se ela explodir a cozinha, eu te mato.

- Como sabe que ela está fazendo o café da manhã?

- O barulho... – A casa havia voltado a fazer silencio. – Legal, agora ela está subindo, e vai querer entrar aqui no quarto. Será que eu posso _ao menos me vestir?_

Ele a soltou, rindo.

- Você é muito preocupada com essa coisas, Angel. Deixe a menina cozinhar, qualquer coisa consertamos com magia a cozinha.

Ela o encarou séria, enquanto colocava um vestido florido qualquer.

- E se ela se ferir? Perder um braço, ou até mesmo _morrer?_

- Vai sair no jornal: Menina é assassinada por pão com manteiga.

- Engraçadinho.

- Você tem que parar de se preocupar tanto com ela. Logo ela casa e cria filhos, e você não vai poder estar ao lado dela sempre.

- Mas enquanto eu puder, irei! Por Deus ela só tem 6 anos!

- E você tem que curtir um pouco a vida. – Ele se levantou a começou a se vestir.

- Imagino que você pense que eu devo fazer isso _com você_.

- Exceto se você for o tipo de vagabunda que cada dia dorme com um.

Ainda com a camisa aberta, ele foi até atrás dela, que penteava os cabelos, sentada na frente da penteadeira.

- Angel você esquece que é jovem. Você tem um fardo grande demais. E não falo de Lolly. – Ele encostou de leve na tatuagem dela, que a alça do vestido não cobria de todo.

- Imagino que vá me dizer para dá-lo a você.

- Não, não vou. Imagino que você tenha algum excelente plano para ele. Não vou negar que o quero, mas não posso lhe forçar a me entregá-lo.

As batidas na porta, fizeram com que a conversa tivesse que ser interrompida, mas pela primeira vez, Angel se perguntou se todo aquele tempo se enganara com ele. E que talvez ele fosse realmente a pessoa que devesse ficar com aquilo, enfim.

_Continua..._

_N.A._

E aqui acaba mais um capitulo de Darkness Lady, super atrasado, eu sei. O problema é que meu tempo está super corrido com a faculdade e tudo, mas prometo que não deixarei isso acontecer novamente. Bem, capitulo muito especial, dedicado a Lety-chan, que queria que _outras coisas _acontecessem. E agora... Angel entregará ou não _Drakulya _para Tom?

**Bebely Black**

Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também! Beijos

**Gábi das Fadas**

A maior fã da Angel que eu conheço XDDDD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Foi escrito na maior correria aqui, mas foi de coração. E sim, o Tom já foi meu noivo, e hoje está em meu harém particular. Mas eu empresto se quiser, viu? Beijos!

**Sweet Nightangel**

Desculpa o atraso... Mas é que está uma grande correria para mim... E o duelo dos dois... Bem, foi físico também, mas definitivamente eles devem ter achado mais _interessante..._ Beijos e continue acompanhando, viu!

E é isso ai.

Não prometo que postarei logo o próximo, também porque se tudo der certo, essa fic só terá mais um capitulo e o epílogo. Shaushauhsuahushu... O que será que acontece então?

Bem é isso ai... E uma dica... Leiam "_ A única que ele amou"_ que é uma fic de uma garota (Que no momento eu não lembro o nome, sorry) sobre uma garota por quem o Tom se apaixona nos tempos de Hoggy... Vale a pena ler, estou acompanhando e é excelente! Além disso, leiam _O Guia mais que necessário da Grande Cidade Grande_. Vale a pena XDDDDD

Amo vocês!

Beijos

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black Winchester.

22 de Abril de 2006.


	11. Capítulo 09 Música Within Temptation

**.Darkness Lady - A Dama da Escuridão.**

Capitulo 09 – Destroyed (Within Temptation)

_Acordou, sobressaltada, ouvindo passos pela casa. Ainda era muito tarde para Lolly ou sua madrasta terem acordado, e ninguém os visitava àquela hora, não é mesmo? Há essa hora ninguém deveria vir, era quase como um insulto à família._

_Levantou-se nas pontas dos pés, colocando um penhoar qualquer sobre a camisola branca, e com delicadeza extrema, foi até o quarto da menina. Como imaginara a menina dormia. Sacudindo-a de leve, acordou-a e pediu silencio. Desde a morte de seu pai, tinha medo do que poderiam fazer a uma casa abandonada como aquela._

_Ouviu o grito de sua madrasta, quando ao descer (provavelmente por também ter ouvido um barulho) encontrara alguém. Não teve dúvidas, entrou com a menina na passagem secreta que seu pai havia construído naquelas paredes. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém viria buscá-las._

_Não conseguia ouvir direito o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo, mas as risadas cruéis demonstravam que não apenas era um ladrão ou bandido, e sim um enorme grupo deles. Sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar ao ouvir um deles pedir por Drakulya. Então seu pai realmente tinha razão. Viriam atrás dela por aquilo que tinha. Ainda lembrava das palavras doces dele, explicando-lhe que nunca deveria contar sobre aquilo para ninguém. "É um bem que pertence a você, e somente você deve escolher o que fazer com ele. Ninguém deve se apoderar dele sem que deseje, meu anjinho..."._

_A casa silenciara de novo. Talvez a madrasta realmente tivesse despistado-os. Assim sendo, ignorou a voz da razão, ao sair do esconderijo quando ela as chamara. _

_E quando encontrou os olhos dele pela primeira vez, soube que estaria perdida._

Angel se espreguiçou demoradamente. Pela terceira vez aquela semana havia sonhado com seu primeiro encontro com Tom. Não entendia porquê estava relembrando todos esses detalhes tantas vezes seguidas, mas no fundo sabia que havia uma mensagem oculta ai, que em dado momento deveria se atentar a estes detalhes.

O dia estava mais bonito do que imaginara. O sol brilhava intensamente como se a brindasse por ter acordado de bom humor. Prendendo os cabelos em uma trança feita às pressas, Angel desceu cantarolando uma música qualquer. Estados como este de felicidade parecia-lhe tão normais desde que Katrinna fora embora. Ou talvez desde que ela e Tom haviam se entendido. Sorriu, feito uma boba, relembrando alguns bons momentos que tiveram. Quase podia se dar ao luxo de esquecer que ele era aquele ser terrível que vira. Mas ela tinha convicção no amor. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o convenceria a desistir daquele plano maluco.

Encontrou Lolly _novamente_ fazendo o café da manhã. A menina estava tão entretida em colocar os pequenos pãezinhos no forno, que nem sequer a escutara. Indo nas pontas dos pés, ela agarrou a cintura da pequena, apertando de leve, e gritando um sonoro Bom dia! Lolly deu um berro de susto, e pronto... Todos os pãezinhos foram ao chão.

- Olha o que você me fez fazer! – Ela olhava abismada os pães.

- O que houve, Lollyzinha? Acordou com o pé esquerdo?

- E você com os dois direitos, hein! – Ela então parou, e voltou o olhar para Angel, com uma expressão _muito_ maliciosa no rosto. – Ah, não, perdoe-me, eu tinha esquecido que dia é hoje... ou melhor dizendo... _Quem_ vem hoje...

Angel parou, fez algumas coisas e então se lembrou. Sim, hoje era sábado! Sim, era hoje que Tom vinha vê-las. Eles haviam combinado que a cada cinco dias ele iria visitá-las. Sentiu o peito apertar, e uma sensação estranha lhe percorrer todo o corpo. Ainda não conseguia entender essas sensações de paixonite aguda, mas começava a saber uma coisa: Ele lhe fazia bem.

- Eu não disse? Olha só você com cara de boba apaixonada de novo... – Lolly sorri – Isso porquê você quase o matou...

- Lolly, quando você crescer, vai entender...

- Eu já entendo, mamãe, papai me disse que você estava com uma coisa chamada TPM.

Angel corou, corou, até que todo seu rosto ficasse quase púrpura. Ele já estava metendo besteiras na cabeça da pobre menina inocente. Quando ele chegasse, ia ouvir algumas poucas e boas... Suspirou, mais uma vez se perdendo em pensamentos. Não ignorava o fato de que ele, quando não estava 'brincando de casinha' com elas, estava assassinando cruelmente pessoas, direta ou indiretamente. E isso era terrível. No fundo de sua alma, desejava convencê-lo a desistir daquela palhaçada, mas não conseguia encontrar modos de fazê-lo. O tempo corria, e parecia-lhe que cada vez que tocava naquele maldito assunto, ele tentava desviar sua atenção. Era uma terrível sensação de impotência.

- Mamãe? - Lolly a observava, com o cenho franzido. – Está tudo bem?

Um arrepio passou-lhe pela coluna, e as imagens do sonho lhe passaram novamente pela mente.

- Eu espero que sim, Lolly.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

O sol estava a pino quando Tom entrou na casa. Lolly correu para seus braços, os olhinhos brilhando intensamente, e Angel logo atrás, perdida novamente em pensamentos. Algo estava errado e ela podia sentir na pele isso. Foi despertada de seus pensamentos pelos outros dois, que a olhavam curiosos.

- Ela está assim desde de manhã. – Lolly lhe confidenciou – Eu não consigo entender.

- Está tudo bem, Angel? – Maldito momento em que Drakulya não lhe deixava ler a mente dela, seria tudo bem mais fácil.

- Oh, desculpem-me... Estava pensando no almoço e me distrai... – Ela deu um lindo sorriso, não era momento de preocupá-los com bobagens de sonhos...

Ele a encarou, um olhar calmamente descrente, mas Lolly já havia começado a falar rapidamente sobre como o tempo estava bonito e ela _adoraria_ ir passear. Eles continuaram se encarando por uma eternidade, até ela desistir daquela bobagem e desviar os olhos.

- Vocês, por acaso, estão me ouvindo? – A menina colocou as mãos na cintura. Sabia que algo estava errado e que só pioraria. – Eu não gosto de falar sozinha!

- Claro que estou minha pequena. – Angel a pegou no colo e abraçou. Não gostou do que sentiu quando o encarou. – Agora porquê não leva o papai para o jardim enquanto eu acabo o almoço?

A menina, toda contente, começou a arrastá-lo pela mão. Eles ainda se encararam por alguns instantes antes de ele se render à pequena.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Almoçaram tranquilamente. Lolly falava o tempo todo sobre trivialidades, e pelo menos naquele momento o clima tenso se dissolveu.

- Eu estava pensando se amanhã vocês não gostariam de ir à feira da cidade ou algo assim. – Ele sorriu para a pequena. – Há brinquedos lá, e várias coisas que tenho certeza de que irão gostar.

A menina deu gritinhos de felicidade, enquanto um vento gelado passava pelas costas de Angel. "_Não vá"_ ela ouviu o vento lhe sussurrar.

- Achei que nós estivéssemos proibidas de sair da fazenda.

- Estarão comigo, e eu não as proibi de _sair_, as proibi de _fugir_. É diferente.

- Você não quer ir, mamãe? – A pequena a encarou com olhos tristes. – Se você não quiser ir, a gente não vai.

Ela olhou para a menina, o coração apertado. Não podia deixar de viver por um medo infantil daqueles.

- Iremos sim.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Angel sorriu enquanto colocava a menina na cama. A pequena tinha uma expressão serena, e simplesmente tinha uma calma tranqüilizante.

Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, e suspirou. Sabia que Tom estaria em seu quarto. Sabia que ele a queria, mas não estava com animo. Algo parecia querer afastá-la dele, e geralmente seus pressentimentos estavam certos. Estava com medo. E não gostava dessa sensação.

Entrou no próprio quarto sem sorrir e evitando olhar-lhe. Sentiu quando ele se aproximou, e tocou-lhe o braço. Se afastou dele, abrindo algumas gavetas.

- Por que está fugindo de mim, Angel?

- Eu não estou _fugindo _de você – Disse, sem encará-lo. -, eu só estou cansada.

Ele a puxou, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Sim, você está me evitando. E eu não gosto disso.

- E eu não gosto de quando você fala com _esse_ tom de voz. Eu não pertenço a você, Tom. Eu não sou uma de suas malditas _comensais_.

Sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, e a ardência que se seguiu, sem acreditar que ele havia tido coragem de bater nela.

- Como ousa? – Ela falou, descrente.

- Você _é_ minha, Angel. – Os olhos dele brilhavam ameaçadores. – O que te fez pensar que não?

Ela encarava-o sem reação. Não gostava nem um pouco deste lado dele.

- Saia do meu quarto. – Ela apontou para a porta.

- Eu não vou. – Ele chegou mais perto dela, e ela tentou recuar, batendo as costas na cômoda. – Você sabe que eu te quero. Você sabe que me pertence. Eu não gosto de seus joguinhos, Angel, e não estou com humor para eles.

A beijou a força, enquanto segurava sua cintura. Ela tentava se debater, e cada vez mais ele a prendia, começando a machucá-la. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, tentou, afastá-lo, mas aquilo apenas parecia deixá-lo com mais animo para continuar. Ela sentiu o sangue ferver quando ele começou a tentar empurrá-la para a cama. Não permitiria que ele abusasse dela. Não, nem ali e nem em nenhum outro momento.

Tentou se concentrar em _Drakulya_. Apesar de detestar usar os dons, sabia que era a única solução. Sentiu o calor aumentar em seu corpo, e o brilho avermelhado começar a envolvê-la. Logo ele estava sendo jogado na parede oposta do quarto.

- Como ousa? – Os olhos dele brilhavam ameaçadores, com um ligeiro brilho avermelhado começando a tomar conta.

- Eu lhe disse não. – Ela sentia o poder crescer dentro de si. – Agora _saia do meu quarto_.

Ele a encarou com uma fúria imensa. Mas levantou-se do chão, e foi até a porta.

- Você vai se arrepender _muito_ disso, Angel. Escreva o que eu lhe digo.

Quando ele enfim saiu, ela caiu na cama, tremendo. Havia posto em risco Lolly e ela própria. Mas não havia como voltar atrás. Ele _tinha_ que aprender.

Estava tudo acabado entre eles.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

O dia seguinte também estava ensolarado.

Colocando seu melhor vestido, Angel tentava pensar se teria alguma chance de fuga. Sabia que não. Podia ouvir os gritinhos animados de Lolly no andar debaixo. A pequena nem desconfiava do que havia acontecido.

Desceu devagar, sem querer chamar a atenção. Lolly usava um belo vestidinho amarelo, e tentava tocar o piano de canto. Era um desastre, e em Angel não pode deixar de rir, fazendo com que a menina olhasse para ela, toda sorridente.

- Mamãe! Que bom que você _enfim_ acordou, eu já não sabia como entreter papai. – Ela corre para os braços da mais velha, que a pega no colo, feliz.

- Eu já disse para você não mexer no piano. Mais cedo ou mais tarde você o desafina!

- Mas eu só estava tentando tocar a nona de Beethoven! Ela é facinha!

Angel ri, abraçando a pequena. Olhou para Tom que a encarava com um sorriso. Piscou, tentando entender se estava vendo certo ou só uma miragem. Ele deveria estar _bravo_ com ela. Não _sorrindo_.

Ao ver a confusão nos olhos dela, ele se levantou, caminhando calmamente, e com um passo quase lento demais para seu gosto. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, conseguia ver toda a confusão que eles passavam, e isso o deixava louco. Ela não precisava saber que ele não dormira a noite inteira, numa mistura de remorso e ciúmes, imaginando-a se apaixonando por algum camponês qualquer, e por isso agora não o queria. Angel era uma garota boa, se encontrasse alguém nobre de coração, provavelmente se apaixonaria perdidamente. E se _isso_ acontecesse, ele não sabia o que faria com o desgraçado. Ela mexia ainda demais com ele para que pudesse perdoar uma traição. "_Um dia"_ pensou "_eu vou ter me cansado dela. E então, se eu não a matar, então ela poderá ter outros romances."_ Mas ele sabia que esse dia ainda estava muito longe de chegar.

- Achei que estivesse bravo comigo. – Ela falou quando Lolly se soltou de seus braços e correu para fazer o almoço.

- Eu deveria estar, e fico feliz de você admitir isso. – Ele sorriu – Mas talvez você só estivesse estressada ontem. Ou de TPM.

Ela ri, lembrando da pequena falando a mesma coisa. Talvez fosse realmente verdade.

- Mamãe, - A pequena gritou, da cozinha – Toca algo para a gente!

Angel sorriu, corando levemente. Tocava piano desde menina, impulsionada pela paixão do pai por Beethoven, mas nunca havia tocado para alguém que não fosse de sua família. Sempre tivera vergonha, e sabia que provavelmente Tom seria um excelente critico. E ela _temia_ desapontá-lo.

Sentou no pequeno banco do instrumento, e fez uma pequena escala. _Definitivamente_ amava isso. Começou com uma Sonata _Pathétique_ de Beethoven, e então sorriu. Aquilo seria mais fácil do que imaginava. Logo ela começou uma outra música, sem poder conter um suspiro. Era a música que sua mãe havia composto há muito tempo atrás. A primeira que aprendera a tocar.

_Diga meu nome, Então eu saberei que você está de volta  
Você está aqui de novo Por um tempo  
Oh, então nos deixe compartilhar  
As lembranças que somente nós poderemos compartilhar para sempre  
Me conte sobre os dias antes do meu nascimento,  
Como nós éramos quando crianças._

Era uma canção linda, e tocá-la, enquanto cantava, a fazia chegar um pouco mais perto de sua familia. "_A música nos faz voar. Enquanto você tocar com o coração, nós estaremos ao seu lado"_ uma vez sua mãe dissera. Gostava dessa idéia.

Sentiu a cozinha ficar silenciosa, e logo sabia que a menina estava observando-a também. E podia sentir a tristeza que emanava dela. Algo estava para acontecer, e temia não poder impedir. Com o canto do olho, viu que Tom não olhava para ela... Apenas observava os campos do lado de fora da enorme janela.

__

Você toca minha mão  
E as cores se tornam vivas  
No seu coração e profundamente em sua mente  
Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo  
Deixando o hoje para trás  
Pra ficar com você novamente

Tom estava mais imerso em pensamentos do que aparentava. Sentira um estranho frio na coluna quando ela começara a cantar, e não estava gostando desta sensação. Talvez fosse só o tema da música que o incomodasse, ou talvez não tivesse gostado da melodia. Mas o que poderia fazer? Sabia que no fundo não era nenhum dos dois motivos que o incomodavam. _Algo_ ia acontecer. E odiava essa sensação.

__

Nós respiramos o ar  
Você se lembra como costumava tocar a minha mão?  
Você não estava consciente  
Suas mãos ainda continuavam  
Você simplesmente não sabia que eu estava aqui  
Isso machucou muito  
Eu oro agora pra que brevemente você se liberte para onde você pertence

Angel sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Conseguia, estranhamente, sentir a presença da mãe a seu lado. Sabia que caso se virasse, a encontraria sorrindo, como nos dias em que aprendera a tocar a música pela primeira vez. A maneira em que ela contava o tempo em frances, o jeito doce que sempre tinha uma palavra amiga, quando Angel errava. Era uma verdadeira pena que Lolly não tivera tanta sorte quanto ela de poder crescer junto à mãe.

__

Você toca minha mão  
E as cores se tornam vivas  
No seu coração e profundamente na sua mente  
Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo  
Deixando o hoje para trás  
Pra ficar com você novamente

Ela chorava. Podia ver o brilho da luz do sol que entrava pelas janela, refletido nas pequeninas lágrimas que escorriam. Ah, Angel... Suspirou, sem saber o que fazer, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Talvez todo esse tempo que passara com ela tivesse sido um erro. Ele estava mais fraco. Ele estava mais _humano_. E odiava isso.

O dia em que mais se dera conta de como a garota mexia com ele, fora quando pensara pela primeira vez nos sentimentos das pessoas que os comensais matavam. E sabia que Rewson estava de olho em qualquer falha dele. Assim como Bonnie. Como odiava tudo isso.

__

Por favor diga meu nome  
Lembre quem eu sou  
Você vai me encontrar no mundo de ontem  
Você vai ficar sem sentido novamente  
Tão longe daqui onde estou  
Quando você me perguntar quem eu sou  


Sentiu uma angústia a envolver de repente. Os gritos em sua cabeça pareceram aumentar. "_Não vá!"_ era o que eles falavam. Aquilo era terrivel. Mas a música já estava no fim. Sabia que tudo pararia quando a música parasse. Não deveria voltar a tocar tão cedo. Ao menos não _aquela _música.

Fechou os olhos, como se tentando fazer as vozes pararem. Viu rostos desfigurados repetindo aquela mesma frase. Estava odiando tudo aquilo.

_  
Diga meu nome  
As cores vão viver de novo  
No seu coração e na sua mente  
Eu cruzei as fronteiras do tempo  
Deixando o hoje pra trás  
Pra ficar com você novamente_

Era o fim da música, ele sabia.

Uma música terrivel e angustiante.

Olhou para Angel, ofegante de nervoso, ela estava palida, com os olhos fechados. _Algo_ estava acontecendo.

A viu dar os últimos acordes da música, e suspirou.

Acabara.

Viu quando ela abrira os olhos, e ainda demorara um pouco para focalizar onde estava. Teve vontade de enchê-la de perguntas do que havia acontecido, mas começara a entender, enfim. Aquilo era mais um dos "_maravilhosos"_ dons de _Drakulya_.

Ouviu passos saindo da sala. Era Lolly voltando para a cozinha. Ela sabia que não eram necessarias mais palavras.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Recomeçou a ouvir os gritos quando saiu da casa. Não conseguia entender o porquê de não quererem que ela fosse a uma simples feira. Sentia seus braços invisiveis tentando segurá-la, mas não conseguia entender o porquê. Pensou seriamente em ficar em casa, mas Lolly sorria, e sumia na carruagem tão contente que nunca poderia magoá-la. Sorrindo, subiu também.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Os cabelos dela pareciam feitos de ouro, enquanto o sol batia neles. Quando foi que passara a prestar atenção em detalhes tão insignificantes? Pôs as mãos para trás, enquanto levantava o rosto para o escaldante sol. Estava um belo dia. E por mais incrível que parecesse, ele estava se sentindo bem. E feliz. Talvez ela tivesse razão, e tudo o que ele precisava era uma família. Queria, acima de tudo, _fazê-la_ feliz. E esse pensamento assustava-o. Não queria, e não podia mais, voltar atrás nos planos que já estavam a todo vapor. Se desistisse do reinado negro que lhe era destinado, só uma coisa acabaria por acontecer: Tanto ele quanto elas iriam sofrer. Os comensais não descansariam até que eles tivessem sofrido todo o tipo de dor possível. E ele não podia ser o responsável pela morte das duas.

Sacudiu a cabeça quando um pensamento absurdo lhe veio: E se ele continuasse buscando a imortalidade? Angel já era imortal, pelo menos até onde sabia. Ele poderia transformar ele e Lolly em imortais também, e então todos seriam felizes, não é mesmo? Ele _sabia_ que ela nunca aceitaria.

Foi despertado de seus devaneios com Lolly puxando-lhe a mão. A menina fazia cara de birra, e Angel parecia perturbada, com os braços cruzados.

- O que houve?

- Fala para a mamãe me deixar ir na montanha-russa de looping, papai. Ela diz que é muito perigoso!

- Mas _é_ perigoso! – Angel levou as mãos aos quadris, o rosto corado de raiva os olhos brilhando intensamente. Adorava vê-la assim. – Ela é pequena, pode cair!

- E por que você não vai com ela? – Ele sorriu, Angel o encarou com raiva. Quase podia ouvir-lhe o coração batendo forte.

- Porque eu não sou nenhuma sádica masoquista! Só isso!

Ele gargalhou, pegando a pequena nos braços.

- Você ouviu sua mãe, Lolly.

- Mas, papai... – Ela fez cara do choro, e beicinho.

- Nada de mas... Se quiser pode ir na montanha russa infantil. E só.

- Eu não sou criança. Eu quero ir na montanha russa _grande_.

A pequena fez bico de novo, mas logo sua atenção era desviada, e parou de se preocupar tanto. Colocando-a no chão, Tom foi até o lado de Angel, que novamente havia se perdido em pensamentos.

- Não vai mesmo me contar o porquê de estar tão aérea hoje?

- Não é nada – Ela deu um sorriso falso – Talvez eu só esteja cansada, enfim.

Ele a abraçou, fazendo com que ela se assustasse inicialmente, mas em seguida relaxasse. Podia se sentir segura nos braços dele, não é? Mais de uma vez ele havia lhe provado que se preocupava com elas. Tinha que desistir de procurar defeitos em tudo. Ele podia ser o Lorde das Trevas de quem todos começavam a comentar, mas para elas, ele era somente Tom Riddle. E era isso que importava, no fim.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- Esse jogo dele está cada vez mais perigoso. Eu sinto que ele se distancia cada vez mais de nós, enquanto está com ela._ Temos_ que fazer alguma coisa! – Rewson observava a garota a sua frente, com grande impaciência. Não confiava nem um pouco em Bonnie Carrie, mas quais opções que tinha? Talvez ela fosse a chave para que eles resolvessem finalmente essa incomoda situação que se meteram.

- Ela é _perigosa_. Mas não é eterna. – Bonnie sorriu.

- Ela _é_ eterna, Srta. Carrie. Ela possui _Drakulya_.

- E ele _deseja_ _Drakulya_. Eu conheço nosso Lorde... Ele _deseja_ _Drakulya_. E quando ele deseja alguma coisa. Ele a tem.

- Você viu algo, não? Em suas previsões? – Os olhos dele brilharam de triunfo.

- Acredite... Esse conto de fadas não durará muito.

Ela olhou para o enorme relógio atrás deles. _"Falta pouco... Muito pouco"_.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- Eu to com fome. – A pequena parecia exausta. Também, ficara o dia todo correndo pelo parque.

- Talvez devêssemos voltar para casa. Logo começa a escurecer... – Angel sorriu, pegando Lolly nos braços.

- Ahhhh, _não_. – Ela disse fazendo beicinho. – Eu quero comida _gostosa_, não as gororobas que você faz!

Tom caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Angel se fazia de ofendida. Era gostoso estar ali, como uma família. Para todas as partes envolvidas.

- Pode deixar que _eu_ busco alguma comida descente, Lolly – Tom sorriu, marotamente, para Angel, que fez beicinho. – Afinal, precisamos nos alimentar bem se sua mãe decidir nos perseguir pelo parque, com raiva.

- Por que ela faria isso? Ela ta com _TPM_ de novo? – A menina indagou, curiosa, fazendo Angel corar e Tom rir.

- Provavelmente. – Ele respondeu.

- Então _eu_ é que não vou ficar sozinha com ela. – A pequena saiu do colo da 'mãe' e correu para pegar a mão de Tom, que sorria.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que não estou sendo abandonada, está certo? – Angel riu. – Ao menos me tragam algo gostoso para comer.

Perto dali havia algumas barracas de doces e guloseimas. Lolly já estava de excelente humor antes mesmo de chegar lá.

- Você vai comprar _um monte_ de doces para mim, não é papai? – Os olhos dela brilhavam, e ele sorria. Gostava da sensação de segurança que a menina sentia com ele, segurando em sua mão com tanta firmeza.

- O que você acha que sua mãe irá querer? – Ele disse enquanto a menina apontava para todos os doces que queria.

Olhou para trás, procurando Angel com o olhar. Ela não estava mais onde eles a tinham deixado. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela não simplesmente teria saído por ai. Por fim a encontrou, um pouco afastada do local, com um homem ao seu lado. Um misero artista _mambembe_. Ela sorria, gentil, as bochechas coradas, provavelmente devido a algum gracejo. Sentiu o sangue começar a ferver, quando o rapaz entregou uma rosa para Angel, e cochichou-lhe algo. Jogou o dinheiro trouxa no balcão, de qualquer jeito, mandando o atendente ficar com o troco, e saiu arrastando Lolly pelo braço, até Angel.

Esta, por sua vez, ao vê-lo, os olhos brilhando avermelhados, pediu licença ao rapaz e foi até Tom, encontrando-o no meio do caminho, e impedindo ele de prosseguir.

- Tom, o que está acontecendo?

- Você ainda _pergunta_? O que você acha que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei – Ela disse, tentando controlar o medo que sentia dentro de si. – Mas acho que devemos ir para casa.

- Por que quer protegê-lo? – Ele disse, dando um passo para o lado, ação repetida por ela. – É por _isso_ que você não me quis ontem? Está tendo um romance qualquer com um artista de rua? Eu achei que você fosse um pouquinho mais orgulhosa, Angel.

O sangue dela ferveu. Ele não podia estar insinuando o que estava. Ela nunca lhe fora infiel, e sempre havia sido religiosa. Traição era um pecado grave.

- Senhor, eu não queria fazer-lhes mal. – O artista parecia sincero, mas isso pouco importava.

- Eu não pedi sua opinião. – Tom falou, os olhos vermelhos de vez, o poder dele pedindo para ser libertado. Sentia todo seu sangue correr rápido. Aquele _maldito_ precisava morrer.

- Tom, - Ela falou em tom ríspido, - Vamos para casa.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Ela estava disposta a enfrentá-lo para defender aquele patife. Estava completamente cego pelo ciúme, e ela sabia disso. Só esperava conseguir pará-lo.

O céu escureceu, e algumas das barracas e tendas começaram a se sacudir violentamente. Nenhum dos dois mexia um músculo sequer. Apenas se encaravam, numa medição de poder incontrolável. Um raio cruzou o céu, caindo perto deles, e atingindo um brinquedo vazio, que logo começava a pegar fogo. Logo tudo virara um pandemônio.

Ele viu quando o artista tentou fugir, e com um aceno de mãos, começou a sufocá-lo apenas utilizando a mente. Ele viu quando ela prendeu a respiração, mandando ele parar.

- Por que você continua protegendo-o, Angel? Você _deveria_ saber que ninguém trai Lorde Voldemort e sai intacto. Assim que eu acabar com ele, será _sua_ vez.

- Você não vai tocar nele, e nem em mim. – O brilho nele aumentou consideravelmente. As pessoas corriam, atordoadas. – Pare, ou _eu_ terei que te parar.

- Ninguém pára Lorde Voldemort! – Ele gritou, enquanto um trovão ressonava no céu.

Ela jogou parte de seu poder nele, apenas o suficiente para desequilibrá-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Ele havia jogado um poderoso feitiço no rapaz, fazendo-o explodir de dentro para fora, as gotas de sangue e pedacinhos de pele se espalharam para vários lugares, inclusive em Angel, que gritou, assustada, baixando a guarda e deixando que ele pegasse em seu braço, e no de Lolly com força e aparatasse.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Ele as arrastou até em casa. Ambas em estado de choque pela terrível imagem presenciada. Ele a jogou no chão da biblioteca, e a menina na sala, fechando magicamente a entrada, impedindo que a pequena interferisse no que queria fazer.

- O que vai fazer agora, Tom? – Ela olhava extremamente magoada para ele – Vai me matar?

- Não, vou fazer o que tinha que ter feito desde o começo. Você irá me _entregar Drakulya!_

- Você sabe que não pode me obrigar! – Ela gritou, o sangue recomeçando a ferver.

- Ou você me entrega, ou eu matarei Elizabeth Lollyta!

- Você não encostará um dedo nela enquanto _eu estiver viva!_

- Você duvida? – Ele viu o olhar de medo dela. – Faremos o ritual.

- Não... Por favor! – Ela suplicou. – Você não sabe com o que está lidando!

Ele foi até ela e a arrastou até o centro da biblioteca, afastando magicamente as coisas. A chuva caia torrencialmente do lado de fora. Com um aceno da varinha, um circulo de fogo foi criado ao redor deles.

- Faça sua parte, Angel. Ou você não a verá de novo.

- EU TE ODEIO! – Ela gritou.

Ele a esbofeteou com força, a raiva mandando que ele acabasse logo com aquilo. A fraqueza que sentia por ela mandando ele parar e abraçá-la.

Ela sentiu o mundo girar, e as vozes recomeçarem quando ele bateu de novo, e de novo e de novo. Ela sabia que ficaria toda marcada, e sentia o coração partido. Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo com ela. Encarou-lhe, e levantou-se, cuspindo um pouco de sangue que havia ficado em sua boca. As vozes lhe diziam o que fazer. _Aquela era a única forma_.

- Você quer _Drakulya_? Você _terá Drakulya_.

Ela juntou as mãos como em uma oração. O brilho avermelhado começou a se juntar ali, criando uma enorme forma, cada vez mais humana, até se fundir com Angel, deixando-a com um brilho prateado por todo o corpo, duas asas de energia em suas costas. O diadema com o dragão em sua testa. A última possuidora de _Drakulya_.

Ele sentiu o anseio e a inquietação ao vê-la daquela forma. "_A lua a iluminará"_. Era isso que a profecia queria dizer.

- Entregue-me. – Foi a única coisa que diz.

Ela ri, cruelmente. Um riso que não combinava nem um pouco com a Angel que conhecia.

- Nunca. Você sequer sabe o ritual certo. Você _me teme_. – Ela riu novamente.

Ele aponta-lhe a varinha.

- Quer testar a veracidade de que os possuidores de _Drakulya_ não morrem? Ou você já esqueceu o que está em jogo?

- Tente feri-la.

Com um aceno a porta se abre. A pequena olha assustada para os dois que a encaravam, por detrás do circulo de fogo. Ela gritava para eles pararem.

- É isso o que você quer, Angéline? Sacrificá-la para ser imortal? Vale a pena?

- É o que eu lhe pergunto, _Lorde das Trevas_. – Ela diz sarcasticamente.

E então ele murmura o feitiço. A rajada verde segue em direção a pequena, que começa a chorar de medo. Com um olhar, Angel faz com que um escudo protetor fique ao redor da pequena, fazendo com que ela não fosse ferida. Com isso, porém, ela baixara as próprias defesas. E quando o _Cruciatus_ chega, ela é atingida com toda a força.

As lágrimas chegavam-lhe aos olhos. Em sua mente ela via todas as cenas dos dois juntos. Desde as brigas, aos doces momentos de prazer. Fechou os olhos.

- Entregue-me _Drakulya_, Angel.

Ela olhou para ele, numa mistura de desprezo e pena. Fechou os olhos, fazendo um gesto com as mãos. Ele ouviu o rugido do dragão, enquanto as asas e o diadema desapareciam dela. Um ponto dourado a sua frente, que crescia e crescia, a medida que ela enfraquecia, era tudo o que restava dos poderes. Ele parou com a maldição, quando ela quase não brilhava mais. Quando o brilho nela desapareceu, ele tocou _Drakulya_. Uma grande explosão ocorreu em toda a biblioteca. Os livros saíram do lugar, e a última imagem que eles viram foi a do dragão, furioso, desaparecendo no nada.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Ele foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, e soube que não havia conseguido. O poder não podia ser forçado. Ela o enganara no último momento, fazendo-o esquecer disso. Olhou ao seu redor, quase tudo destruído, procurando a _maldita_. Lolly estava caída para longe daquilo, ainda na sala, desmaiada. Mas nenhum sinal de Angel. Seu sangue correu furioso, pensando que talvez ela fugira. E então ele viu o sangue. Retirando uma estante que havia caído na explosão de poderes, ele a encontrou. O belo vestido branco, e lilás, estava escuro, e sua cabeça extremamente ferida, a origem do sangue.

Caiu sobre os joelhos, sem saber como reagir.

- Angel? – Ele a sacudiu de leve. – Não, Angel, por favor. Não se vá. Por favor.

Ele a sacudiu com mais força, mas ela não respondia. A pegou no colo, sem saber o que fazer. Ouviu Lolly acordando, tonta. Quando a pequena finalmente viu o estado da 'mãe', recomeçou a chorar, correndo para ela.

- Mamãe... O que você fez com mamãe? – Ela tinha os olhos mais tristes que ele já havia visto. Ele só conseguiu fechar os olhos.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Lolly.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Olhou para a lápide fria. A pequena, com a mão na sua, estava pálida.

- Você acha que ela pode nos ouvir? – Ela disse, sem desviar os olhos.

- Acho sim. Você quer falar com ela?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmamente.

- Oi, mamãe. Eu trouxe lírios para você. São seus favoritos, não? – Ela sorriu, triste. – Eu sinto sua falta.

E colocou as flores ali.

- É sua vez. – Ela disse, séria para ele. – Eu vou te esperar perto da entrada, está bem?

Ele riu e concordou. Quando a menina se afastou, se sentou no gramado. "_Angéline Drake – Amada Irmã, Mãe. Verdadeiro Anjo."_ Era a inscrição. A estatua do anjo, guardando a lápide não poderia ter sido mais própria.

- Você um dia vai me perdoar? – Ele riu. – Acho que estou ficando tempo demais com Lolly... Agora eu vou começar a achar que você pode me responder.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos. Foi quando sentiu. Começou com uma sensação de frio, até esquentar completamente. Levantou a cabeça, assustado. _Ela_ estava lá. O lindo sorriso em seu rosto, os cabelos loiros e longos caindo pelos ombros.

- Angel. – Ele murmurou.

- Eu _precisava _me despedir. – Ela disse, tristemente.

- Angel, eu... Eu sinto _tanto._

- Existe uma coisa chamada _destino_, Tom. Nós não tínhamos escolha. Mas agora _você_ tem... Cuide dela. Cuide como se fosse sua filha de verdade. E abandone esses planos tolos.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Tem uma última coisa, Angel... – Ele riu, um riso ligeiramente forçado. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Eu também te amo, Tom. Não se esqueça disso.

E desapareceu.

_CONTINUA._

**N.A:**

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como é possível depois de a Angel morrer, a história continuar... Mas nós temos o compromisso de dizer como que, depois de prometer proteger Lolly ele se tornou 'malvado', não é?

Bem, a música que ela canta nesse capitulo é "_Say My Name"_, do Within Temptation. E é a música tema da história e do próximo capitulo. Aconselho ler ouvindo-a, ok?

Bem, agradecerei as reviews no próximo, pois agora estou atrasada para a facul, ok?

CAPITULO DEDICADO À Gábi das Fadas, a primeira a lê-lo, Lisa Black, minha eterna musa! E a George Lucas, que me deu a inspiração para voltar a escrevê-lo, com uma cena linda em Star Wars III, entre a Padmé e o Anakin, em que ela diz que ele estava seguindo por um caminho que ela não podia acompanhá-lo e que me fez lembrar na Angel-chan...

Bem, curiosidade inútil: A Angel só ia morrer no próximo capitulo, mas eu gostei da morte dela nesse.

É isso ai... O próximo capitulo virá dia 20-10, niver da Lety-chan, ok? Afinal foi o dia que eu comecei, e o dia que eu irei terminar Espero que Vocês acompanhem!

E o Guia será atualizado _em breve_, aguardem!

Beijokas!

**Belle Lolly Sorcellerie**

**25/09/2006.**


	12. Capitulo Final

Darkness Lady

Capítulo Final

"Say My Name"

N.A.: Esse é um capitulo diferente. Ele mostrará os acontecimentos em pequenas cenas, geralmente de diálogos. Espero que gostem!

- Nós não podemos _mesmo_ ficar morando no sitio? – Ela parecia a beira do choro, mas ele sabia tanto quanto ele que ficar ali era doloroso demais.

- Você vai gostar da nova casa, Lolly.

- Você promete? – Os olhos dela brilharam. Ela segurava a nova boneca com uma força, quase desnecessária. A outra mão, na dele, estava fria.

- Prometo, agora vamos.

- Espera, eu vou me despedir.

Ela correu até a biblioteca, agora arrumada, e sem vestígio nenhum do sangue ali derramado.

- Mamãe, estamos indo. A gente se vê por ai.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- E então você achou que era uma excelente idéia trazê-la para _cá_? – Rewson tinha a cabeça entre as mãos, como um pai ofendido.

Tom não o encarava. Apenas observava uma cópia da foto de Angel com a tatuagem de _Drakulya._ Ele não deveria ter sido tão tolo, mas já não adiantava chorar sobre o leite derramado.

- Ela é minha filha, e assim sua _Lady_. Espero que se lembre disso.

- Ela não é sua filha de _verdade_, milorde! Você só irá sofrer se ficar todo momento se lembrando da outra. Não seria melhor mandar a menina para um colégio interno ou algo do gênero?

- Você está me dando _ordens_, Rewson? Eu já disse a você que _eu_ decido as coisas por aqui. Obedece quem tem juízo. – Ele subiu os olhos, encontrando o olhar frio de Rewson. – E quanto a Lolly, eu quero que ela tenha o melhor que eu puder dar. _Eu sei_ o que é ficar sem ninguém da família.

- Sim, _milorde_.

Rewson saiu da sala com extrema raiva. A menina era um impedimento que precisava ser retirado. Encontrou com Bonnie no jardim. Ambos sabiam o que precisava ser feito. O problema era _como_ fazer.

- Ele não quis mandar a menina para um colégio.

- Eu disse que não ia querer. Ele vê nela uma espécie de clone da outra garota. Não vai _simplesmente_ mandá-la para longe! – Ela sorriu – O que ele precisa é de alguém para _apoiá-lo_.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- E por livre e espontânea vontade, você quer cuidar dela? – Ele cruzou os braços, a respiração ligeiramente acelerada pela raiva.

- _Milorde_... Pense na menina! Ela _acabou_ de perder a mãe... – Ela se aproximou, tocando-o no ombro, de leve. – Ela precisa de uma presença feminina... E eu sinto _tanta falta_ de minha família... Você sabe que eles estão todos naquela maldita prisão. Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ele a encarou, os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados. "_Angel confiaria nela. Angel não gostaria que Lolly ficasse sozinha."_

- Se eu souber que você _pensou_ em magoá-la... Farei Askaban parecer o paraíso para você.

- Obrigada, _milorde_.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

A menina pareciam mais feliz do que quando chegara ali, ao menos. Quanto tempo havia se passado? 2, 3 meses? O vestidinho azul, com os bordados lhe dava a aparência de boneca, os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, ficavam balançando, no ritmo de sua perna, sob a mesa. Esperavam a sobremesa.

- Ela lhe trata bem, então?

- Oh, sim... – Ela disse, com um sorriso. – Mas é _péssima_ no piano. Mamãe era melhor.

- Tenho certeza que sim – Ele sorriu. – Eu estava pensando em te levar para passear, no final de semana. Onde você gostaria de ir?

O rosto dela perdeu a cor, levemente, e ela mordeu o lábio com força.

- Esse final de semana? Eu tinha pensado em visitar mamãe... Ela faria 18 anos no sábado. Mas você não quer ir à nossa antiga casa, não é mesmo?

Não, ele não queria. Mas sabia que precisava levá-la lá. Fechou os olhos, e assim ficou alguns instantes. Nesses momentos quase conseguia senti-la ali. Estava certo. Levaria Lolly à casa.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- Eles irão ao sitio no sábado. – Bonnie sorriu. – E eu já sei o que podemos fazer. Mas para isso, vamos precisar de ajuda.

- O que pretende fazer com a menina, Bonnie?

- Vou transformá-la em mártir.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- Milorde? – Um comensal entrou correndo, enquanto Tom colocava um casaco. – Aurores! Eles descobriram nosso esconderijo. Está tudo cercado!

- Mande os comensais esperarem, deixe-os atacar primeiro, ouviu.

Saiu andando a passos largos para o quarto de Lolly e Bonnie. Tinha que tirar a pequena dali, antes que se machucasse. Quando entrou no quarto, Bonnie já vestia a menina com pressa, preparando-a.

- Leve-a por uma das passagens, Bonnie. Lembre-se de que se algo ocorrer a ela, você é quem irá pagar.

A loira concordou com a cabeça, enquanto pegava a menina no colo.

- Papai? – A menininha esticou o braço, tentando pegar na mão dele, enquanto Bonnie a levava embora.

- A gente se vê mais tarde, Lolly.

Quando a passagem se fechou, ele ainda olhou alguns instantes para a parede. Não conseguia entender porquê sentia que aquele havia sido o último vislumbre de Lolly que teria.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- O que eu fiz para você? – A pequena murmurou, os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sobre o que está falando?

- Vai doer? – Ela suspirou – Quando você me matar?

Bonnie olhou surpresa para ela, enquanto a colocava no chão.

- Como sabe disso?

- Mamãe me contou. – A pequena olhava-a decidida. – Me contou ontem, quando eu fui dormir. Ela _sempre_ vem me ver quando eu vou dormir.

Bonnie sentia o sangue ferver. Quer dizer que Angel vinha perturbá-la até mesmo depois de morta?

- E porque você não fugiu então? Ou contou para seu _papai?_

- Porque mamãe me disse que ele vai te matar depois. Quando ele descobrir, entende? E ela disse que isso é _necessário_. E que estaremos juntas! Eu tenho tanta saudade dela...

A mulher saca a varinha, sentindo uma sensação que há muito não sentia. Era _pena_ daquele pequeno pedaço de gente. A menina estava disposta a morrer para ver a '_mãe'_, e mesmo não acreditando em nada do que ela dissera, não podia deixar de desconfiar.

- Deite-se no chão. – Ela apontou a varinha para a pequena – Não vai doer nada.

Quando a maldição enfim fora lançada, e ela pegava o corpo inerte da outra do chão, conseguiu ouvir de muito longe risadas e passos infantis.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

- Número de baixas, Rewson? – Tom bebericava uma taça de vinho, enquanto olhava pela janela.

- Quase metade de nossos comensais, _Milorde_. – Tom apenas continuou olhando pela janela. – E mais...

- Mais o que homem? – Tom enfim se vira para ele, irritado. Haviam conseguido fugir para outro esconderijo, e lhe irritava completamente ainda não ter tido noticias de Lolly.

- Letycia foi morta. – Rewson baixou a cabeça.

- Só isso?

- E Lolly também. Bonnie que estava com ela foi arduamente espancada. _Milorde?_

Ele havia simplesmente caído na cadeira. Lolly, morta? Ele havia falhado na única coisa que Angel lhe pedira?

- Quem... – Ele respirou fundo. – Quem a matou, Rewson?

- Os aurores. Pelo que parece um deles as encontrou, torturou, matou Lolly e ia matar Bonnie quando as alcançamos.

- POIS QUE ELA TIVESSE MORRIDO PARA PROTEGER A MENINA! – Ele sentiu o sangue ferver. – Qual o nome do maldito? Vocês o mataram?

- Ele aparatou... Mas eu pude reconhecê-lo... Era Andrew Potter, senhor.

- Me deixe sozinho, Rewson.

- Sim, _milorde_. Quer que eu mande trazer algo?

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho.

Rewson saiu fechando a porta. Andou apressado até um dos quartos do segundo andar. Lá, Bonnie penteava lentamente os cabelos.

- Ele acreditou na história, Chérie.

- Eu disse que o espancamento tinha que ser necessário, não? – Ela sorriu – Quem você culpou?

- Andrew Potter... – Rewson ri – Aquele maldito que sempre consegue atrapalhar os planos de _milorde_, se ele for caçado e morto agora, só vai nos ajudar.

Bonnie, por sua vez, não prestava atenção no que ele dizia, apenas que seu plano havia dado certo. _Completamente_.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Tom estava no escuro, na biblioteca que estava em seu mais novo esconderijo. Aquele maldito pagaria por tudo. Olhou para a poltrona ao lado da sua, e conseguiu vê-las perfeitamente. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam aparecer.

- Eu vou matá-lo, você sabe, não?

- Nós não desejamos isso, querido – Angel sorriu, tristemente. – Ainda há tempo... Desista de seus planos, e faça algo _bom_. E assim estaremos juntos antes que você possa perceber!

- Angel... Ele a tirou de mim! Lolly era tudo o que eu tinha! E ele a tirou de mim! – Ele olhou para ela, e só então ela percebeu o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos. – Eu posso não me vingar de mim mesmo por ter _te_ perdido, Angel... Mas posso me vingar daquele _filho-da-mãe_!

- Se você fizer isso... Nós nunca poderemos estar juntos... – Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto dela. – Você está cego de rancor!

- E você cega por sua bondade! – Ele sentiu o sangue ferver, os olhos avermelhando ainda mais. – Se eu não fizer isso, não terei paz!

- Nem eu. – Ela se levantou, o vestido branco balançando levemente – Se esse é o destino que escolheste, meu amor... Eu não tenho mais escolha que me despedir de você.

Ele olhou com raiva a figura dela se desmanchando no ar. Era o fim de Angéline Drake.

Era o fim de Tom Riddle.

_Lorde Voldemort_ surgia, enfim.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

_Anos depois._

- O Harry não! Por favor!

Ele olhou sem emoção nenhuma para a mulher que chorava. Uma estranha sensação de _Deja Vu_ havia percorrido seu corpo há pouco. Finalmente nessa noite sua vingança estaria completa. O fim dos Potters, assim como eles haviam tirado sua família. Havia visto com prazer a morte do filho único de Andrew Potter, e agora poderia assistir com prazer o fim do resto de sua linhagem.

- Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe-o ir!

Ele olhou assustado para a mulher. Aquelas palavras... _Ela_ as havia pronunciado uma vez, não? De forma tão igual, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. _Angel_. A sensação de Deja Vu voltou mais forte, junto com lembranças que havia apagado, ou ao menos tentado, de sua mente e alma.

- Você não precisa morrer. – Ele disse, estendendo a mão para ela. – Apenas me dê o garoto. Você não tem ligação com o maldito do qual eu me vingo hoje...

- Eu nunca deixarei você encostar as mãos no meu filho – As lágrimas dela escorriam abundantemente. Os olhos brilhavam da mesma forma como os _dela_ haviam brilhado uma vez.

A matou sentindo as mãos tremerem pela primeira vez em anos. Havia matado-a duas vezes em sua vida. Aproximou-se do berço, vendo o pequeno que estava deitado ali, calmamente. Apontou a varinha e murmurou o feitiço. Sentiu o impacto o jogando contra a parede e a casa tremendo. Provavelmente iria desmoronar. E então a leveza. Aquela sensação era incrível.

Olhou para baixo, onde só havia os destroços da casa, e o choro do bebê. _Magia Antiga_. Deveria ter lembrado disso. Olhou para a lua cheia no céu. E então para frente. E lá estava ela, _novamente_. Junto da ruiva e o marido desta, ainda por cima.

- Você os ajudou? – Ele gargalhou, sem acreditar.

- Eu avisei que se você continuasse com seus planos, eu não teria escolha. E agora, eu _lhe dou_ uma escolha. Venha conosco.

- Nunca, sua maldita. – Ele murmurou, o sangue fervendo – Eu vou terminar o que vim fazer!

Ele tentou avançar para a casa, mas um forte vento começou a arrastá-lo para longe.

- Eu _sempre _irei caçá-lo – Ele gritou para ela, enquanto era arrastado.

- E eu _sempre_ irei protegê-lo.

**FIM.**

N.a.:

E aqui acaba Darkness Lady. Foi uma fic muito especial para mim, a Angel e a Lolly sempre estarão em meu pensamento.

Tenho que falar logo, pois estou no trabalho, mas digo: À todos que leram, comentaram ou não, que recomendaram e que gostaram, MUITO OBRIGADA.

Bem, era para eu ter postado no dia 20-10, mas vou, enfim, viajar! Uma semana de férias!

Também vou postar amanhã uma songfic especial, escrita para um Challenge de Drama (Onde ganhei segundo lugar) com os pensamentos de Tom quando Angel morreu...

Ah! Leiam também a fic da Gábi, Memórias, que também é do Tommy-chan... (o profile dela é (www)(fanfiction)(com)(barra)(til)(simplesmentegabidasfadas)

É isso ai... Esse último capitulo, é dedicado à duas pessoas muitíssimo especiais em minha vida: Gábi e Lisa, que _sempre_ estão me apoiando, e principalmente no quesito Darkness Lady. Meninas, vocês arrasam!

BEIJOS!

Belle Lolly Sorcellerie.

13/10/2006


End file.
